The Sixteenth
by mylovelylions
Summary: Fili/OC. Dori, Nori and Ori find a baby and take her in.
1. Prologue

_I wish I owned the Hobbit but I don't. If I did all these dwarves would be content and living. But they're not. And I don't want to think about that._

 _Hope you like it and please favorite/follow and review, review, review. I'm here for you guys so if you don't like it then... I mean, I'm gonna have to take it down. Not a threat just a heads up._

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

It was Dori who found her first. A dwarf prided on being on time, he was never late for anything. Including life. Next came Nori, as he always did and then - five or so minutes later after the argument was done between the brothers - Ori would toddle up. Usually the argument was about Nori's wild ways. How he liked to pickpocket the townsfolk until all three brothers had to leave or be chased out with pitchforks and torches. How Dori needed to stop babying Ori because he was becoming a sniveling little twerp. Common and always ending in a stalemate.

This time it was centered around a baby in the bushes, found just outside a human village.

"She doesn't have a beard," Nori whispered urgently, poking the babes cheek and sending her into a sniveling mess. It was a motion stemmed from his deep panic. Although he had certainly seen babies before, he didn't particularly like to get close to them. After growing up with a brother like Ori, things with chubby cheeks seemed to be very breakable.

But he was a gentle dwarf through and through and the cry of a baby sent him into an even worse panic from before.

" _Mahalu-me turg,_ " Nori muttered, bobbing from side to side as Dori rocked the babe into hiccups and then slumber. Unlike his brother, Dori was in the constitute of all things soft and polite. He had soothed Ori and Nori from the fiercest fevers and wounds without so much as a flick of his beard.

"But she looks like a dwarf baby," Dori argued back, the tips of his stubby fingers running along the babies cheeks.

And it was true. She did.

She was sturdy, even as a baby anyone could tell. Her hair was too thick and willy and her body seemed to be too robust to suit that of a human, wizard, elf or such. Not to mention the fact that she fit perfectly into Dori's arms. Hobbits would be smaller and the rest would be too big like giant bobble headed creatures lulling from a dwarve's arms. No, she was definitely of dwarven heritage but there seemed to be something off…

"She doesn't have a beard," Nori whispered again more urgently this time, his fingers ghosting over her smooth chin and down over her arms and legs. No hair. And the mess of her curls was so red that it glowed through the night like dragon's breath. Dwarves didn't have hair this light - not any kind that either of the brothers had run across. And her eyes - emerald and clear. Not to mention the almost otherworldly white glow of her skin. Just like a-

"Elf," a thin voice said and both Nori and Dori jumped, whipping around to stare at their little brother, his clothes hanging from his shoulders in clumps. Yes. That was it. How could the smallest, youngest and most naive of them be the one to point out the obvious?

"But-" Dori began, dark eyes connecting with his brothers'.

"It can't-" Nori whispered back. Both of them turned to stare down at the bubbling babe, drool rolling down her chin.

It was. An elf. An elf that somehow had dwarven blood running through her veins.

"We can't tell Thorin," Nori said immediately pushing Ori away with a hand to the face as he tried to get a better look at the baby.

"What you speak is treason," Dori responded just as fiercely, flicking Nori in the face until with a soft curse he let go of Ori to swipe away his brother's hand.

"She's so pretty," Ori murmured, oblivious to the chaos around him.

"He'll find out sooner or later anyway," the oldest brother continued, rocking the babe as she gave a slight gurgle, her brows crinkling.

"Later preferably," the middle brother snapped, baring his teeth at his brother before a thought occurred to him and he turned away angrily. "Or more likely, never. She's not our responsibility."

"You would leave her to die?" The thought made all three brothers pause, uncomfortable and clearly shocked at the thought. Although Ori could not remember, Nori and Dori still felt the weight of all that they had lost. Home and family. Now they would let a life so precious wither away in the bushes of a human village. It was a disgusting thought that made their stomach's roll.

"Are you proposing that we take in a half breed? Kin to elves?" Nori whispered back, avoiding the question with a twist to his lips. There was suddenly a very sour taste in his mouth.

Between the two, Ori's eyes grew wide. He was by far the softest of the three brothers, feeling more at home with pen and paper than sword although life had even twisted him in ways. But this baby… His eyes fell on the chubby little thing, swaddled in a knit green blanket, her eyes closed and a mixture of drool and snot rolling down her chin. She was the softest, most adorable thing he had come across. And he couldn't bring himself to hate her.

"I-I cannot in good heart-" Dori started out stubbornly, the muscles of his arms tensing on instinct alone.

"Than we shall leave her with a not-so-good heart," Nori pressed, his teeth gritting.

"You can't," Ori whispered weakly, his hand reaching up to curl in the blanket.

But neither brother heeded him. This is the way of brothers - or at least, these ones. Ori was a pipsqueak and his voice was as soft as his nature.

"A human will-"

"A human raise a dwarf?" Now there was indignation is Dori's eyes, his shoulders raising and his brows knitting together.

"A human raising an elf," Nori clarified, his lips twisting even more as he moved to stare down at the babe sleeping soundly in Dori's arms. The thought was just as distasteful as bringing her back to the Blue Mountains.

"She's still a dwarf," Ori suddenly jumped in, his voice oddly steely. In all the time that Ori had lived he had only spoken this way to Fili and Kili. And even then it was rare and quickly stomped into submission by the two young princes. "Human's don't know what dwarves need to grow."

It was true. Neither Nori nor Dori had a single word to say in defense. Or - more precisely - if they did, they kept it deep inside, hidden from even themselves. For if they truly wanted to leave the babe, Dori would have never followed the sound of a sniffling wail in the dead of night. He would have never scooped her up and cradled her and smiled down at her. And Nori would have simply tossed her away like a disgusting tissue if he was truly opposed to the idea for he had no inclinations toward politeness when it came to these things.

"We're keeping her," Ori declared, grabbing up the babe and startling her into a fit of hiccups and wailing though he tried to cover it with a stiff nod of authority toward his brothers.

There were no words. Silence held thick in the air, broken only by the whisper of the village behind them. What could the two brothers say when they had never truly intended to let the babe starve or freeze or, even worse, be taken in by humans?

"Give her here, Ori," Dori finally sighed taking the wailing baby from his brother's arms. Which was all for the better since Ori's face was growing rather red, his mind racing with ways to quiet the child. "You'll shake her head off."

With that, Dori strode toward the village, his gate sure as he rocked the babe back into a quiet slumber leaving the youngest dwarf to stare after him in confused wonder. Were they keeping her? Ori didn't understand.

" _Nainkhi, fahini_ ," Nori said gruffly, the only sign of acknowledgment being a rough pat on the head as he followed after his older brother.

The discussion was closed. The first clear ending to a fight that the brothers had or would ever have. They would take the babe in and they would feed her and deal with the wrath of their king when they returned to the mountains. But for now she was theirs and they had nothing else to think about but her.

* * *

 _Khuzdul or the dwarven language:_

 _Mahalu-me turg: Aule's beard. (Like our version of for fuck's sake. Kind of.)_

 _Nainkhi, fahini: come, tiny._


	2. Chapter 1: In a Hole in the Ground

Thank you guys so much for all the follows/favorites! I'm really glad you guys are liking it so far and as to the two reviews I got from **_inperfection_** and _**decadenceofmysoul**_ , I really appreciate them. And I hope I don't let you guys down!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: In a Hole in the Ground...**_

My fingers curled around the spoon sitting beside my steaming bowl of roast. It had been three days that we had been on the road from the forests of Fangorn and I was already tired of the disgusting inns that harbored every sort of creature that inhabited Middle Earth.

"Are we really going to the Shire?" I hissed, my eyes flicking across the crowded inn. It was run by a family of humans who looked like they would sooner put rat poison in the broth than offer a cozy bed to sleep. But the giant wooden tables were all full, the high ceiling offering little escape for the taller creatures that had come to stay the night.

"King's orders," Nori said without a second thought, stew rolling down his chin and into the depth of his beard as he dug into the meal.

My older brother had never been one for following orders. Much less those brought to him by our oldest brother, Dori. I knew it and he knew it. In fact, it would be the easiest for us to refuse the command. We had been scampering across the plains and mountains of Middle Earth for so long that it was astonishing that Dori was even able to get a hold of us. My eyes narrowed on the reddish-brown haired dwarf sitting across from me. The mass of his unruly hair sat up in three different places, spearing out from the sides and top of his head. Breads spiked out from his eyebrows and through his hair, twining through his beard.

There had to be another reason for his eagerness.

"You can't steal from your own kin," I said, my voice low as I saw his fingers slide across the table to deftly nick the pocket watch from the human that had just sat beside us.

"That would be despicable," he agreed, eyeing the scratched surface of the watch. It was ordinary, silver and heavily used. From the inscription on the back, it was from his mother. Hissing out a breath, I snatched it from him and tossed it to the floor. "However, as I see it, we will be going through some very valuable places."

There it was. Sitting back, I glared across the table at him. It was absolutely ridiculous to go on this quest for that small of a reason. But then again, my brother had left home simply because he was bored. And being the foolish, younger sister that I was, I had toddled along right behind him. Now I had lost track of the years that I had been away from the Blue Mountains.

"You drag me along behind you simply because you want to be rich?" I hissed, leaning across the table so that I could shove the food away from him and grab his attention.

His eyes flashed in the lamp light, his lips curling down. "I don't believe I've dragged you anywhere, _unna_. It was you who decided to come along when I left home-"

"Nori-" I hadn't meant to challenge him.

"You could have stayed with Dori and his coddling and tea times-"

"You _like_ his tea times-"

"And Ori and his obsessive need to document everything that you say and do - getting drawn ten times a day simply because your expression changed-"

"I know," I finally snapped, stopping Nori mid-rant. He was right. It had been my decision to come with him. Even if it seemed to be the wrong one. It had been so long since I had seen the King - I gulped, a pounding starting deep inside my skull. Although, I had been able to stay under the protection of the Blue Mountains, I could always feel the stares. Particularly Thorin's. An elf in his halls, living with the few kin that he still had. He didn't trust me. I bowed my head, rubbing a hand over my face and through the tangled mess of my red curls. I didn't think he would ever trust me.

"It is too late to go back to Fangorn," Nori said, getting up suddenly. We were already less than two hours away from the Shire. It was surprising that we had not run into any of our kin yet. "Just think of the gold, Tori. All that beautiful gold."

Yeah. The gold. I grumbled out a breath, turning around and hopping to the floor.

"Where-?" The human beside us had finally realized that his watch was missing.

"You dropped something," I said blandly, glaring after my brother as he made his way out the front door and into the night air. We were supposed to be there just after sunset and that had already long since gone.

"Th-thank-" I didn't wait for the human to continue, dodging through the many legs and over beer puddles to get to the door.

We were on a time crunch here.

"' _Umlam_ ," Nori clicked his tongue, walking briskly down the path so that I had to jog to catch up with him.

"Maybe if you didn't have to eat every five seconds we would already be there," I snapped, my temper worsening with every step. It was like I could feel the whispers all the way from here. All those years of isolation and insults were suddenly so close that it was as if I had returned to the Blue Mountains. My king was not the only one that hated elves and the others had surely been more vocal about it.

Now I was walking right back into that hell of my own free will. _Lelkhar_.

"It is very…" I sniffed at the air, smelling none of the familiar tones of rock or water but sweeter scents like apples and sweet peas.

"Boring," Nori said flatly, trudging along beside me. He was right.

As the road grew narrower and more winding and the trees puffed into a great forest and then shrunk back down, the only thing that could be said was that it was. Very. Boring. There were no mountains to climb nor caves to explore. What did these hobbits do for fun? Simple hills with trim grass and neat roads ran along the landscape. Few trees could be seen the nearer we got to the Shire.

"There's no one to speak of," I said, eyeing the empty roads and the dark windows of the houses that we past.

"How can they go to sleep so early?" Nori wondered.

"They must have nothing much to do," I muttered, my fingers playing along the thick belt at my waist that held my twin daggers.

In my time with Nori, we had explored more caves and rivers than I could count. We had faced the Ent and survived the goblin tunnels that infected the mountains. I had felt most alive while I was running or fighting. That was why it was so hard to understand this. Maybe we were simply seeing one side. I shouldn't judge before I had even met the hobbit.

"There is a town nearby," Nori suddenly said, stopping as we came to a fork in the road to stare down the one to our right. Distantly, the glow of torches dotted the darkness. A wooden sign beside it said _Engrid's Inn_ in crude letters. The other paths were dark, the signs barely discernible in the light.

"Which way do you want to go?" I asked, switching over to our native Khuzdul after a glance around to make sure that no one was near.

"You must get to the Shire," Nori said after a brief pause, nodding down the path to our left with a hard stare. "If one of us doesn't get there soon, Dori will bust a blood vessel. Come howling down the roads like a bloody banshee. I have to get some supplies before we go any further."

My lips thinned, the ticking of my nerves running through my body in incessant clicks. I wasn't a child anymore but I felt like I was being forced to sit with kids that I didn't really like. But there was no way that I could show Nori this. With a stiff nod and a pat to his arm, I began the long trudge to the Shire.

"Bring back some cinnamon buns!" I called into the night, switching back to the standard tongue. A grunt was the only reply I received.

As the path grew more overgrown, the houses tinkered off into nothingness and I was left with only the plains to keep me company. Being objective was becoming harder and harder. The grass was so nice and neat and green even in the night that it had to be cut rather often. Hills took over the horizon, dipping and reaching lazily to the sky in a series of shrugs.

Instead of houses, hobbits seemed to like to live in the ground, their front doors round and clean as they peeked from the gentle curves of the hills. Everything was organized, even the way that their shrubs and wildflowers seemed to be unruly, the sides curling around the door frames and gates. Even through my thick boots I could feel the softness of the moss covered cobblestone beneath my feet. How was someone that lived in this gentleness ever going to survive on a quest such as this?

" _Majalakhashul mahalu-me-_ " I stopped, sending the beads adorning my hair clinking against each other as I looked around wildly. Sweat dampened my neck and face as I huffed out a breath, searching across the horizon. The letter that Dori had sent had said that we would found the hobbit hole that we were looking for simply by looking for a blue mark on the door.

My packs were starting to weigh down on me. Irritated, I unbuckled the belt that held my twin axes to my back and shed my pack. The thick leggings lined with fur fit tightly to my legs, my gray skirt poofing out even more as I cinched up my belt. Ori liked to dress me and this was one of the few outfits that I had left from him. Tugging up my fingerless mittens, I tucked in the reddish brown material of my sleeves so that the fur-lined edge could reach nearly to my elbow.

The only thing that I could do to relieve some of the discomfort was to take off my cloak and shove it into my bag leaving me with my light gray vest, shirt, skirt, and leggings. At least I wouldn't be as hot now. With that, I settled myself in to walk again.

"Is this it?" I blinked, winding around a corner. I hadn't come across one other being since the inn.

"I'm sure it's here. Don't you see the mark?"

It was them. Cotton filled my mouth as I stared at their backs, their gate strong and sure even in stillness. They stood just at the circular door, the gate winding through with vines and honeysuckle, ajar. They had to stand a few inches if not a foot taller than me, hair the color of chocolate and fresh, golden wheat contrasting beside each other.

"Fili and Kili," I breathed, barely registering that I had even spoken as they both whipped around to stare at me.

They had grown since I had last seen them. I gulped, feeling a sudden heat roll up my spine and over my neck and face. They had grown a lot. Although Kili still kept his puppy dog charm with wide chocolate eyes and a scruffy splatter of hair darkening his chin, he had grown stronger, his muscles lean. When we were little he had always had an inclination towards speed and distance combat. That was why he had always tried to pair up with me for games like catch the rock and tag. Because of my only half dwarven blood, I didn't lumber like the rest of our kin did.

But it was Fili that made my palms sweat and my throat clog up like someone had just punched me in the throat. He had never really paid attention to me when we were little - not like his brother had. In fact, it was rare that he seemed to pay attention to anything but his uncle, most of his focus put into becoming the next heir to the throne of Durin. Unlike Kili, his eyes shown bright and arctic through the darkness. They were so focused and unyielding that it made me a bit uncomfortable, my eyes searching for anywhere else to look.

Although his coat was thick and lined with fur, there was no mistaking the defined curve of very strong arms and a broad chest and shoulders. Honey hair tipped through with darker browns and lighter shades of blonde that ranged even more into white, tangled through with thick breads and beads. A short beard roughed his jaw. He had grown a lot. My eyes watered, my hands growing unsteady as my bags slipped from my fingers clumsily.

" _Oh mahalu-me turg_ ," I hissed, anger rolling through me along with a mixture of confusion and something that was a lot more embarrassing to face than the fact that I thought that the next king of Erebor was-

I shut that down, reaching to yanking my bags back into place.

"I'm sorry…" Fili started and I glanced up to see that his eyes had crinkled up, his lips tipped into a smile. My heart skipped a beat. "But…"

My ears perked up as I stepped forward, making my way toward the door as it there was a rope pulling me closer.

"Do we know you?" The question hit me like a ton of bricks, my feet tripping over each other as I came to a halt in front of them. Words stalled inside my throat, sending me into spluttered incoherence. They didn't know me? I stared up into Fili's questioning eyes, barely registering it as he gently took the bag from my hands. He didn't know me. My eyes snapped to Kili, his face tipped into the same polite curiosity. They both didn't know me. Bitterness rolled through me coated heavily in anger. Here I was fawning over them like a bloody _lelkhar_ and they didn't even know me!

"No, my princes," I snapped, shoving my way past them angrily so that I could be closer to the door. "Of course you don't."

My fist slammed against the door, the wood shaking unsteadily beneath the force. _These stupid, handsome princes with their stupid, handsome faces_. I was sure they had seen many dwarf maidens. Who would remember something as utterly and completely common as a dwarf lady with elven blood that used to live and play with them.

" _E manuna_ ," Fili started, his voice low and his breath blowing hot against my ear as he leaned closer. "Surely-"

"I'm not your lady," I snapped, plastering on a smile as the front door swung open to reveal a bewildered looking hobbit, his blonde curled unruly. Apparently we had caught him at a bad time, his night robes already on and his eyes dazed. My eyes flicked to the coat rack just beside the door. There were already two placed there. Maybe the dazed look wasn't from a need for sleep afterall.

Behind me, I felt both brothers shift as they straightened. All of those princely lessons had to pay off somewhere, I supposed.

"Fili." A tick went off in my jaw as I felt his hand ghost across my waist. _Stupid-_

"And Kili," the younger one proclaimed, his voice barely hiding the laughter that was threatening to break through. And then they were both dipping into bows, their big, stupid dwarf bodies bumping either side of me as they continued on in one voice: "At your service."

 _Wow_. Did they do everything in unison or was this just a special occasion? Reigning in my violent temper, I ignored both of them (or I tried to) and focused all of my attention on the hobbit in front of me, his eyes still wide with bewilderment.

"Tori," I said, dipping into a deep curtsy. "At your disposal, master hobbit."

"Tori?" I heard Fili whisper and suddenly he was leaning around me to stare at my face, his fingers coming to grasp my chin as he turned me so that he could get a better look. Sizzling heat ran down my spine at his invasive gaze and touch. "It can't be-"

"Tori - Tori?" Kili whispered excitedly, wiggling in beside his brother so that they were both staring down at me. Why did they have to be so tall? " _The_ Tori?"

What did that mean? Giving them my best glare, I yanked away from Fili's hold to curtsy again to the hobbit. "I'm sorry that I've made it so late."

"You must be mister Boggins," Kili chimed in good naturedly as I straightened, catching the tail end of horror that flashed across the hobbits face.

"I heard his name was Bungens," I said blandly, starting to step forward to make my way into the house.

"Nope! You can't come in. You've come to the wrong house." I blinked, stumbling back as a finger curled into my collar and yanked me out of the way of the quickly closing door.

"What?" Kili exclaimed forcing the door back open with an easy push of his hand, sending the hobbit stumbling back. "Has it been canceled?"

That was news to me. If it had been canceled then why were two dwarves already here?

"No one told us," Fili murmured, stepping forward so that I was squashed between the two brothers, a warm hand now firmly on my waist. Fili's deep blue eyes met mine as he leaned down to speak to me. "Did anyone tell you?"

Heat seared my cheeks, fueling the anger that was rolling through my chest and I deftly slapped away his hand from my waist, straightening to my full height so that I could glare up at him.

"If I had gotten that word, why would I be here?" I snapped, turning away with a huff. It was annoying enough that my outburst only seemed to fuel is growing amusement, his straight, white teeth flashing in a wicked smile.

"Can-? No. Nothing's been canceled," the hobbit blurted out, his brows furrowing in on themselves.

"If it hasn't been canceled then why are you playing such games?" I muttered, leaning around Kili to stare at the hobbit.

"Well, that's a relief," Kili chirped, just as chipper as always as he shoved the door open the rest of the way and strode in. I quickly followed after him, hating the reacting tingle that was traveling up and down my spine from having Fili so close to my back.

Peeling off my mittens, I straightened the cuffs of my sleeves and collar. Master Bungen's home was rather nice if a little. Circular halls crisscrossed all around us, leading into a variety of different rooms. Carpets were spread out over the polished wood floor. It was very...comfortable would be the right word.

"Careful with these." I glanced to my side as I forced the tangled mess of my hair out of my face, groaning when it immediately went back to the chaotic mess that it had been before. Fili was shoving twin blades into Master Bungen's hands, reaching into his coat to pull out a series of daggers. "I've just had them sharpened."

He voice sounded like it was made from gravel, the words rough and calloused like his hands. My nose scrunched up. "All those rocks that he used to eat when we were kids must have gone somewhere else than to his stomach."

"What?" Woah. Fili had really good hearing.

"Nothing," I replied sweetly, setting down my pack. In his defense, I had only seen him eat two rocks when we were kids. And both were because someone had dared him to.

"Let me." Fili was suddenly in front of me, his hands working deftly at the belt of my twin battle axes as he undid them. Who knew that such big fingers could be so gentle?

"I can do it," I snapped but I wasn't fighting him. My eyes roamed over the smooth planes of his face. When we were younger, I had said that I was going to marry him. All the silly girls wanted to marry the fair-haired prince. I was no different. His eyes met mine as he peeled the belt away from my shoulders.

"I know you can," he whispered. _What was he talking about?_ I blinked. He was only a couple inches away from my face. _Too close_. I yanked myself away, stumbling back.

"I'm hungry," I blurted out, backing away until I hit a wall. Why did he make me so unsteady? Fili just kept staring at me, his eyes soft and sparkling and his lips tipped into a secretive smile. Stupid dwarf prince. Quickly, I dodged around a corner, raising in the general direction of the noise.

This was going to be the longest night of my life.

* * *

 ** _Khuzdul:_**

 _Unna: Sister_

 _'Umlam: Quickly_

 _Lelkhar: Idiot/oaf/fool_

 _Majalakhashul mahalu-me: For Aule's-_

 _Oh mahalu-me turg: Oh Aule's beard_

 _E manuna: My lady_


	3. Chapter 2: Reunions and Introductions

_Thank you all so much for the follows and favorites! And the reviews. I love getting reviews._

 _ **Arianna Le Fay** : I'm so happy that you like it! I hope you continue to like it. (And privately I hope that my inner evil writer won't bump aside my better half where Durin's line is concerned.) _

_**inperfection** : I'm so glad that you liked Kili and Fili's reaction. I remember writing it and just glaring at my screen like they had personally offended me._

 _ **PurpleFairy11** : I'm glad that you think it's unique and that you like it! I hope you continue to like it._

 _ **BooBoo33** : I did mean for them to have actually forgotten about her. I'll get more into that next chapter. ^-^ Hope you continue to like it!_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: Reunions and Introductions_**

I stared down at the pure silver candlesticks sitting on the fireplace. Although the actual piece was less than extraordinary to look at, the metal was laced through with gold and it was finely polished. It was much like the whole of the hobbits little home - less than extraordinary but with a small sort of charm that made it unusually hard to take your mind from. My fingers itched, my eyes flicking around to check that the hobbit had gone somewhere else. If it was pawned, it would get me a good bit of money. It was too tempting. Did he think that all of his visitors were good people? It would only be courteous to dissuade him of this notion, right? Make sure that he hid things a bit more when he had guests.

"Tori." I jolted to the side, stumbling over the thin carpet and bumping into the low oak table. Dwalin stood tall and imposing in the round doorway, his bushy brows low and his lips tipped down in reprimand.

Although Balin, his older brother was my main tutor, Dwalin had taken up my weaponry education in the hopes that I would be able to defend Ori. Ori had always seemed to hold a soft spot with the older dwarf - ever since Dwalin had found him sobbing in a corner of the dwarven work rooms, his sketch book torn to shreds all around him. The other dwarves had gotten to him again.

It was the start of my rather extensive training. And also the rather protective nature that Dwalin had towards Ori. He had been less than welcoming to the idea that I was going to be taking after Nori. In fact, it had been the first time that I had seen him so utterly horrified.

"Master Dwalin." I stumbled over myself trying to give him a proper curtsy, growing flustered under his harsh gaze. He had looked at me like this more than I would like to admit but for a fair bit of time, these kinds of looks had been absent.

"I've never met such a polite thief," Dwalin gruffed, his gaze still as stony as ever. Heat slowly crept up my spine, searing my face. Even Dori couldn't make me feel as foolish and ashamed as Dwalin could. "Did Nori teach you all these tricks or is there still an honest lass inside that little body of yours?"

"Honest as ever," I said immediately, switching over to Khuzdul as I grew more flustered but at the severe tip of his lips, I switched back. "Sorry."

"Don't you go stealing from the hobbit," Dwalin said darkly. "Have you lost your senses, lassie? Have the troll holes that Nori's taken you to, kept more than your former sense of honor?"

I glanced down at myself, fumbling with the creases of my skirt as a deep panic started to twist my stomach. I hated when he yelled at me. Or when he slightly raised his voice.

"What did I used to tell you, girl?"

"Honor is the pride of the dwarves," I said immediately, shrinking from him as he came over to stand in front of me. These speeches used to come swiftly and often when I was under his charge.

"Hmph," I gulped as his eyes flicked over me. "Balin will be happy to hear that you've kept some of our teachings."

"All of them, _agshar_ ," I promised, bowing my head respectfully. It was out of personal need that Dwalin and Balin had taken me under their wing. And under direct order from the king himself. Even I knew that. I was a medical anomaly. I had the speed and agility of the elves with all of the brutal force of the dwarves. After the loss of Erebor they had needed a weapon. And I'm sure that they had considered the fact that perhaps my abandonment wasn't a deliberate act. Perhaps I was more important alive and under dwarven influence than dead.

Knowing this… I breathed in, closing my eyes as the sweet scent of hobbit, cooked meat and then deeper - caves and fresh, underground water. I couldn't hate them.

"Where are your brothers, lassie?" I blinked as big, stubby fingers patted my head, glancing up just in time to see him turn and make his way into the hallway where the hobbit was still standing, looking as bewildered as before.

His home was nothing like the wilderness and caves that I knew. In fact, his house made my whole entire body feel an uncomfortable sort of itchiness that came from being in confined spaces. The wood floors were all polished to a gleaming perfection (although I was amused to see that muddy tracks had marred even that) and the bookshelves, trunks and general messiness that lined the walls was somehow condensed into seeming organized. It reminded me of small burrows that animals kept, tunnels running all around like a frantic mole trying to find all the routes that it could.

It didn't have the ruggedness that the mountains held. The gentle coziness that the hearth in every room held and the string of dried garlic and parsnips hanging from pantry doorways held seemed almost extraordinary to me. Nori would have a field day when he got here. Dori would love it.

"They should be-" I stopped as Fili strolled past, his blue eyes catching mine as he swiftly took off his coat. The lamplight lit up the harsh line of his jaw and defined all the parts of him that I didn't want to think about. Like his biceps. Instinctively, my lips curled down into a sneer as his lips did the exact opposite, his eyes sparkling. _Stupid prince._

My eyes stayed on him as I distantly registered the sound of the front door bell being rung.

"They're here," I gritted out, glaring at the tall blonde as he turned fully to face me, tossing his coat onto a trunk that was already stacked high with books. He looked so bloody cocky. "What are you staring at?"

"You're the one that looked my way first, Tori," he said lowly, a smirk curling his lips devilishly as he stepped closer to me, causing me to have to look up in order to keep eye contact.

"Don't call me Tori," I hissed out, ignoring the fact that my chest was brushing against him and that a few strands of his hair was falling forward in a rather charming way.

"What would you like me to call you? _Hamumal amrul_?" Heat rolled over my neck, searing my face as my breath clogged in my throat, my eyes going wide. The words felt like a physical punch to the gut. Brilliant, blue eyes sparkled down at me as his head tipped to the side.

 _Little love_. I blinked rapidly, trying to regain myself as I hissed in a breath. "I-I- You won't need to call me anything. We won't be talking much along this journey."

"I highly doubt that, Tori." His every breath took mine away, his head tipping down so far that I could feel the gentle exhale against my cheek. I looked away, my eyes watering. I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind was completely blank. I felt like I was drowning.

Dwalin coughed. _Thank Aule_. I jerked away, stumbling back until I could feel the solid press of a wall behind me. He wouldn't affect me like this again. Fili was a force that was contaminating my senses. He would ruin me completely if I let him.

"You stay away," I warned, putting as much force into my voice as I could muster as Fili tipped his head back, his eyes sparking. And then I ran.

"I-i-if this is some clotterd's idea of a joke-" I hurried after him as the small hobbit gave a forced laugh. Even that sounded a bit panicked. What an odd bunch of creatures - these hobbits. We had been invited by Gandalf and yet he was acting like we had just planned a funeral on his birthday. If this was the kind of nervous nature that he had… My hopes drooped. He wouldn't last all the way to the mountains.

Hurrying to pick up the daggers and swords that he tossed this way and that in his blind rage, I set them on the sofa in a room just to the left of the front door. They really were beautiful weapons. My fingers ran along the intricate leather sheaths that encased the steel. I could at least give Fili that.

Mr. Bungens was still rattling off, his voice growing higher and higher in key as he got closer and closer to the door. Whipping around, I quickly stopped as Bilbo tossed open the door and then stumbled back as a dozen or so dwarves cascaded into the main hallway, screaming and grumbling along the way.

"Get off!" My ears perked up at the familiar voice, watching intently as all of them slowly regained themselves, straightening their clothes and smoothing out their hair as they got up.

"You ill-mannered heathens, what do you think-?" Artic blue eyes connected with mine, the stream of chastization stopping dead in it's tracks.

"Brother," I whispered, a sudden awkwardness falling over me as I quickly dropped my eyes to the floor. I hadn't left with Nori on such great terms with my eldest brother. In fact, he had all but screamed us out of the great gates of the Blue Mountains. If there would have been any reason for me to stay, it would have lain with Dori and Ori. I dipped unsteadily into a curtsy.

"You dolt." Arms crushed me to a big, burly chest, jolting the air out of me in one swoop as the familiar scent of herbs and tea engulfed me. I had forgotten about that scent. "Why haven't you written?"

I didn't answer immediately, my arms slowly going to wrap around him as involuntary tears stung my eyes. "I did. You didn't get them?"

"I got them," my brother said stubbornly, not letting going even as I tried to pull back to get a look at his face. "You didn't write home enough. Don't you have some care for your poor brother's emotions?"

Over his shoulder, I saw Nori roll his eyes, his lips moving as he dramatically reenacted Dori's words. Beside him, Ori shifted awkwardly, his big, doe eyes widening as tears welled up. I smiled, snuggling more fully into Dori's hold. I had missed this.

"I hate to break up this touching reunion but we need to get some food." Gloin and Oin muscled their way past us, their hair taking up nearly as much room as their big bodies. Many of the women had been drawn to them for the giant mass of red and gray hair that the brothers had. It wasn't unsurprising that both of them were married so happily. Another thing that they had in common was their equal degree of disinterest towards me.

"Yes!" Dori suddenly exclaimed, tearing himself away from me as he threw off his coat and quickly went to work on undoing Ori's and tossing it onto a trunk beside the door. "Food!"

"No!" the hobbit suddenly exclaimed, jolting out of his shock as the whole of the dwarves that were brought here began to make their way to the two pantries that were directly beside the kitchen and dining room. "No! No food!"

Just then, my eyes caught on the familiar figure clothed in gray, his eyes twinkling merrily as her watched from his crouched position on the doorstep.

"You don't have any food?" Dori breathed, clearly aghast at the thought.

"No - I mean - I - I do," Mr. Bungens stuttered out, his eyes flicking from the dwarves to the wizard at his doorstep in confusion and shock.

"Good!" Dori roared, clapping merrily as he rolled up his sleeves and nodded to Nori who swiftly nodded back before hurrying to the pantry to pick out some tea herbs. "Ori, go sit by the fire. There was a chill in the air tonight and I don't want you catching a cold, do you?"

Ori scuttled forward a few steps as my brother nudged him steadily in the direction of the parlor that I had just set Fili's swords.

"Tori." Although the words were gentle in the din of sound that was slowly sucking the life out of the small home, I turned to my youngest brother, placing a tentative hand on his arm.

Although Balin had been my main tutor in all things like writing and language, Ori had been the one who had started me down the path. He would teach me everything and anything that he had learned. And because we were so close in age, it had been him who I had played with. We had been each other's companions for the whole of my childhood. A small smile tipped up his lips as he placed his hand over mine.

"I've missed you," I whispered, my eyes catching on the thick leather journal clutched in the hand that I wasn't holding. "You got my journal."

Happily, he dipped his head in confirmation. "You look so different, Tori. I almost didn't-"

"Tori." I glanced to the side, catching Dori's stern look as he flicked his eyes to the parlor before staring intently at Ori who blushed a bit.

"I'll talk to you later," I whispered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying back to Dori who nodded to the wizard who had by now moved into the main hallway. I took the hint.

"Master wizard." My head dipped low as I gave him a deep curtsy, keeping my eyes to the ground as I straightened. "Would you like anything to eat?"

Beside me, I heard a gurgled screech roll from the hobbit. What an odd creature, he was.

"Gandalf will suffice… Um, I'm sorry. I've quite forgotten your name." I didn't glance up at the merry laugh that he gave, his well trodden boots coming into view as well as the muddy hem of his robes. He must have been on the road for a very long time trying to gather us all up.

"Tori, Mast- Gandalf. Sir." It felt incredibly awkward calling a wizard by his first name although my muddled correction only seemed to amuse him more.

"Well, Tori - if you will, I would like a crust of bread… If Master Baggins would be so willing to oblige."

At this, I did glance up, my brows drawing together as my mind swirled in confusion. Who was..? Gandalf was staring at Mr. Bungens. I blinked, watching as the hobbit's cheeks colored and his lips thinned.

"You-" the hobbit started angrily, stepping forward.

"You didn't mention that your name was Baggins," I blurted out, staring at him. It was a much better name than Bungens or Boggins, for sure. "Why didn't you correct me?"

"There was a lot going on," the hobbit said, his voice thin with strain. A small blood vessel in the side of his temple beat furiously, pounding beneath his flesh as he kept his eyes adamantly on the wizard behind me.

"Bread will do quite fine, little Tori." My attention snapped back to the wizard, my head tipping back, back, back until it cracked. This man was like a great oak, his eyes lit with life even though his hair was long and white as snow, his face wrinkled with age.

"Butter, sir?" His brows tipped up. "Gandalf?"

"Very good." He nodded, smiling gently down at me. "Butter will suffice. Thank you, Tori."

Giving him one final curtsy, I hurried off to the pantry.

"Watch out." Fire blazed up my spine at the familiar voice. If only to get away from it, I would enjoy not being set up in this small hobbit hole.

Pressing my lips together, I stepped aside as Fili and Kili, adjust the large barrel of wine in their hands as they made their way to the dining room.

"You know, you could try to look a bit excited at seeing me," Fili suggested and I gritted my teeth as he deliberately halted walking in front of me, effectively trapping me in the corner that I had backed into.

"Why should I fake it, my prince?" I asked, forcing a thin smile as Kili gave a snort. The younger brother was obviously getting more than his fair share of entertainment from his brothers antics.

"Oh, love," Fili said, his head tipping to the side as he gave me a smirk that sent fire blazing through my veins. "I think what you're doing right now is faking it."

"You arrogant-" I began, my scalp tingling as anger flushed my face and clogged my throat. I wanted to punch his stupid face.

"Come on, Kili," Fili said, effectively stopping my rant as he raised his voice and turned his attention back to hauling the barrel into the dining room.

"Maybe next time, eh, Tori?" Kili chortled as he walked past, an amused smirk curling his lips.

 _What a pair of clots._ I silently seethed, my fingers uncurling and curling into fists as I glared after them. It was amazing that they could fit into the halls with those gigantic heads of theirs. He was just taunting me because he knew it got to me. I kicked at the ground angrily.

"Tori." Dori had found me, his face already gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat. "Does Gandalf not want anything?"

"No - um -" I stumbled over myself as my older brother's brows furrowed. "Bread. With butter."

"Did you inquire about drinks?" I remained silent. My brother was an adamant believer in tea. At all times of the day. "Nori really has corrupted you with his barbarian-"

My eye twitched.

"You bet I have," Nori boasted as he strolled past us, his teeth gleaming in the lamplight as he gave me a quick pat on the head and a wink before continuing on into the dining room. "Fili! You've become quite a looker now haven't you?!"

"Well, go on, then," Dori grimaced, shooing me into the pantry as he hurried back to the kitchen. "I'll get the tea, you get the bread. Be quick about it."

"Bloody fabulous," I hissed, slamming my way into the place as a series of dwarves filed in and out with handfuls of different foods.

My eyes restlessly flicked from the door and back as a deep anxiety filled me. That bloody dolt just wouldn't leave me. I was waiting for him to pop up around every corner and open his big, handsome mouth and say something - I sliced through the bread angrily. There was nothing more to do. I just had to ignore him.

Taking a deep breath, I shook my hair away from my face and straightened my shoulders as I picked up the tray with buttered bread. _Composed face: on._

* * *

 _Not where I wanted to end it but I really wanted to give you guys something before I had to burrow back into my hole of work. Hope you guys like it. Please follow/favorite and review, review, review. You all know how much I love to hear from you._

 _Khuzdul:_

 _Agshar: Tutor or teacher_

 _Hamumal amrul: Little love_


	4. Chapter 3: The King of Erebor

_Thank you guys so, so much for all the reviews. I seriously love each and everyone of them and get so excited when I see them. And who can forget about the favorites. You guys are seriously awesome._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: The King of Erebor**_

It wasn't working. We kept bumping into each other. _He_ kept bumping into _me_.

"Woah, _halawal_ ," Fili murmured, big hands going to circle my biceps warmly as I plowed into his chest coming around a corner. I grimaced, feeling the resulting heat start to bubble along my skin and sear my cheeks. It was ridiculous how many times I could run into him in a single night. "In a hurry?"

" _Galkhishmer_ ," I whispered, lowering my eyes and ducking around him to get into the dining room.

I could feel the heat of his gaze all the way around the corner.

It was a merciless game of hide and go seek. Every time I would start to settle in, there he was. And he kept _looking_ at me. Winking. Throwing me cute little smirks. Eventually - tired of going around corners and suddenly stopping in terror as I saw random flashes of blonde hair - I settled in the dining room.

It was a shame that most everyone else had the same idea.

"What's wrong with your face?" Ori's eyes widened as he took up a seat directly next to me on the long bench. By shoving together a couple of tables that had been scattered about the house in random places, we had been able to make a large enough table to seat us all with a variety of smashed together benches and chairs. Plates filled with food cooked by Bombur - I nodded to him as he set himself down at the end of the table with a _hmph_ and a great platter of cheeses - who was as famous for his recipes as for his prowess in front of a full plate.

"I don't know what you mean," I whispered, trying to keep my expression neutral. I had been trying to do that for so long that part of my face felt numb.

"You look all…" He contorted his face, his eyes widening and the squinting as he waved his arms about randomly.

"You do look rather sickly, Tori," Dori grumbled as he sat down beside Ori, his plate clattering to the table as he gave me a keep once over. "Have you been eating properly. Too thin as always."

Someone threw a piece of meat at Bombur, the slab nearly hitting my face as I quickly leaned back. My eyes caught on Master Baggins, his face emptied of all color as he shook his head in disbelief and turned away from the scene. Although I had lived with dwarves most of my life I could see how it was unwelcoming. They were loud and rowdy and they liked to talk with their mouths filled with food, spittle dribbling out. Not to mention…

My eyes caught on Fili as he strode toward the table, his lips quirked up in a mischievous smile and his arms filled with full cups of ale as he hopped up onto the table.

"Watch your step, boy!" Gloin reprimanded as his boots came dangerously close to capsizing the elder dwarves plate.

"Wouldn't dream of taking away your potatoes and ham, Gloin," Fili said charmingly, leaning down to hand him one of the drinks before moving on.

Something inside me withered uncomfortable. I watched him closely as he went across the table, stepping over plate after plate and around glasses with the deftness of a cat. How many girls had he been able to charm with those looks and words? His teeth flashed clear and white as he neared me, his eyes snapping up to connect with mine as he slowed. I was suddenly very glad that I hadn't had to endure watching his past conquests in the Blue Mountains.

" _Jailaikhsh astni, hamumal amrul._ " His eyes never left mine as he handed the drink over to me. Excitement tingled along my spine as a blush worked its way up my neck. Was he going to continue to call me that ridiculous name?

"Thank-" I stopped, suddenly becoming uncomfortably aware of the silence that had dropped over the dining room. Embarrassment and discomfort prickled along my skin as my fingers involuntarily brushed against Fili's as he handed over the cup, searing tingles jolting up my hand. My heart felt like it was dancing its way up my throat. I wanted to look away but his eyes looked like they were swirling darkly with blues and crystal whites that took my breath away.

I felt like I was having a panic attack.

"Y-you can move on now," I snapped, slamming the cup to the table and making ale slosh all over both my hand and the table. Chills and heat prickled along my skin as I waited tensely for him to move, my eyes firmly glued to the cracked table.

Everyone was still silent. Dwarves didn't thrive on drama but they certainly weren't averse to the occasional bit of juicy tidbits. I bit my lip, forcing my eyes up even as a blush burned across my cheeks. I'm sure it was all too obvious that this was affecting me. My skin was way to white and my freckles all too much a contrast to hide a single color change. Arctic blue eyes caught mine, his brows drawn low. He looked like he was calculating something, his eyes growing dark and… I gulped, my mouth suddenly going dry. _Hunger_. Something deep inside me twisted, responding.

"Actually," he started slowly, crouching down so that we were nearly eye to eye and so close that I could feel his warmth. "I was going to take the seat directly beside you, Tori. Catch up on all this lost time."

Cotton filled my mouth as I reeled back at the statement. Sitting beside me… My heart beat faster in my throat, my skin neck tingling uncomfortably. That would be very close. Panic itched through my insides.

"Unless," he said, his head tipping to the side, causing his braids and beads to clink against each other as his eyes crinkled. "That makes you uncomfortable, _hamamul amrul_."

My lips pressed together as I forced my eyes away from his.

"Whatever my prince sees fit to do," I forced out weakly, my stomach twisting.

" _My_ prince…" Fili mused, jumping down and sliding so close that his thighs and side pressed snugly to mine. I was going to die if I didn't breath soon. "I like the sound of that."

Brutal irritation rebelled against the other half of my mind that was becoming a puddle of mush beneath his gaze. The scents of leather and steel drifted toward me as he settled into place, his arm coming around to press to the other side of the bench, just beside my thigh. I breathed in again, closing my eyes. Leather and steel and then something beneath that - something sweet and comforting like fresh bread or cinnamon rolls.

"Is there something that I can help you with?" My eyes snapped open, my mind reeling. I was leaning towards him. Dear Aule, I looked like a _irrikifi_. Fili's eyes were crinkled up, the blue depths glittering like a fresh spring of water.

"You - " I sounded desperate, the side of my thigh burning as I felt his thumb brush closer. It was a good thing that the others had gone back to eating. Although I could still feel the pointed attention of some. I lowered my voice, tipping my head back more so that I could stare at him better. "Why are you doing this?"

His eyes narrowed, his lips quirking down before he was taking a slow drink of his ale. It was like he was calculating the next words that he should use. Slowly, he looked back to me.

"Merely talking to an old friend," he said lowly and my throat constricted. _An old friend._ Why did that make me feel so agitated?

"You didn't even know who I was," I hissed out, baring my teeth in a snarl as I saw his lips twitch.

"Is that what's gotten you so angry?" Fili quipped, his teeth flashing in the candlelight as he gave me a smirk, leaning forward until we were mere centimeters apart.

"Don't call me an old friend when the meaning is so lost to you," I snapped, my temper riling up until my fingers itched with the urge to curl into a fist. My eyes stayed locked on his.

"You've changed a lot, Tori," Fili said softly after a short pause. "You're hair was always very short when we were younger-"

"It got in the way," I interrupted, heat flaring across my face as his head tipped to the side, his eyes flicking to my lips and growing dark and heated.

"It doesn't now?" His words blew hot against my mouth as he leaned ever closer, an aching starting deep inside me. I was going crazy. I wanted him to -

"I'm sorry that we all can't look magni-" I snapped my mouth shut. I was just about to say that he looked magnificent from birth. I narrowed my eyes on him as his eyes crinkled with amusement.

"And you were always so covered in mud and leaves that most everyone thought you were a boy." I gritted my teeth, the heat in my cheeks amping up another couple degrees. "You've changed."

His reasons were very good.

"Are you going to eat anything, Tori?" I blinked, jolting back from Fili to turn toward my brother, his eyes wide as they flicked from Fili to me and then back again. He was much too perceptive for his own good - even if it was hard for the others to admit.

"Um…" I floundered, looking down at my still full plate of food. I had barely eaten anything at the inn-

"We've walked a long way," Nori said, his eyes critical as he stared at me from across the table. I really didn't - An apple slid into view out of the corner of my eyes. I blinked, my fingers going to touch it's waxy exterior tentatively as my eyes flicked up to meet Fili's. I had loved apples when we were growing up. I used to climb the trees and shake the branches until they came raining down on the people below. _Lucky guess_.

Picking it up, I saluted the table before taking a deep bite, the juices popping sweetly in my mouth as I crunched down.

"Fili!" I glanced up to see Balin just outside of the dining room, his face tense as he gestured for Fili to come talk to him.

"Talk to you again, _humamul amrul_." His hand brushed along my back before he was getting up, a half smile still curling his lips. My eyes followed him as he went into another room, watching ]his steady gate. Everything about him was confident and over the years it seemed that he had grown a sense of humour that had been lost to him when we were young.

Rage was the main thing that I had remembered about our childhoods. He had always been one of the boys that seemed to be too old for the people that he was surrounded by. I suppose that had been one of his draws. Girls always did like the handsome, brooding type. Or at least, most girls.

"Tori, will you help clean up?" Dori suddenly quipped, standing as he collected all the uneaten food and headed toward the pantry. The table was mostly empty by now, most of the other, older dwarves going into separate rooms with hearths and sofas as they lighted their pipes. As he turned a corner, Dori called over his shoulder, "Ori, you help your sister," causing my brother to grumbled animatedly to himself as he went to work scraping all the leftover food into bowls.

Sighing, I did the same, creating a neat stack beside me.

"Tori, where exactly do we put the plates?" Ori suddenly asked, pausing in his tasks to stare at me.

I shrugged, glancing up to see Nori and Bofur stumble into the room, fighting over a piece of sausage links. "Nori, where do we put all these plates?"

My brother glanced up, his attention momentarily diverted from the sausages so that Bofur was able to yank them away with a gleeful smile.

"Bloody - Now look what you've done," Nori sniped, throwing his hands up as he sat heavily in a seat across from Bofur, his eyes murderous as he watched the dark haired dwarf devour the food with some help from Gloin who sat diagonal from him.

"I'm sure there's more of those in the kitchen," I said with an indulgent eye roll as I saw Bilbo make his way to stand just in the hall in front of the dining room, gesturing emphatically in every which way as he spoke rather quickly to Gandalf.

"I wanted _that_ one," Nori snarled, jabbing a finger at Bofur as he popped the last piece of meat into his mouth just as Dori sat heavily in the across from Gloin.

"You're still not done yet?" Our older brother asked, clearly exasperated. My eyes flicked to Ori who looked particularly striken, his gaze meeting mine.

"Go ask the hobbit," I said quietly, nodding to the enraged man in the hallway. "It's his house, he should know."

My brother gave a tentatively nod, picking up one of the dishes and heading over to the hobbit as I watched closely.

" 'Scuse me…" Ori started, walking up rather quickly to stand just in front of Bilbo. "Don't mean to interrupt…"

My hands worked slowly at the plate I had, glancing up to see that Bombur had once again taken up his seat at the end of the table. Deftly, I handed the plate bowls of leftover food to him.

"Thank you, lass," he bumbled out, nodding as he slurped up the remains with a contented face.

"But...What should I do with my plate?" Ori's eyes flicked from the plate back to Bilbo who looked like he was about to explode.

Just behind them both I caught the flash of Fili's blond hair as he strode forward, Balin scooting past him to make his way to a seat at the dining room table. Quickly, Fili's eyes ran over the room, his lips quirking up as they caught mine and then went back to Ori.

"Here you go, Ori," Fili said smoothly, taking the plate from my brother as the hobbit looked on in confused bewilderment. "Give it to me."

My mind flashed dully as he sent me a wink before raising the plate and hurling it down the hall. What an evil thing to do to the poor hobbit. The blonde haired dwarf's eyes caught mine again, their depths twinkling as he tipped his chin back in an obvious challenge, his hands up. What else was I to do?

I grabbed ahold of two more plates, throwing them toward him so that he caught them deftly in his hands. A grin curled my lips as Nori and Bofur laughed, grabbing up the silverware and slamming them together across the table. Catching a bowl that Bombur tossed my way, I bumped it off my elbow, catching it my hand before throwing it Fili's way.

"A bit confident there, lassie," Fili chuckled, catching it quickly.

"Excuse me!" Bilbo called shrilly, his voice raising as I picked up another, much fancier plate. I adjusted my grip, taking care to not be too hard on it as I threw it across the room. "That's my mother's West Farthing crockery! It's over a hundred years old!"

"I don't know what that is, Master Baggins!" I called gleefully, feeling a plate roll it's way up my spine and bump it's way off my head and across the room, two more cups following quickly after it. "But I assure you that they're in good hands!"

Bewildered and horrified, Bilbo stumbled over himself, his eyes catching on Nori and Bofur and Gloin and Dori.

"And can-can you not do that? You'll blunt them!" I snorted, spinning and dropping as Dwalin came in and grabbed up a plate to lob at Fili.

"Ooooohhh," Bofur mused, yelling over the clatter of silverware and plates as he continued on with sharpening the utensils. "Did 'ja hear that, lads? He says we'll blunt the knives."

I chortled, my eyes catching Fili's as he sent a plate under his leg and down the hall. What a silly hobbit. We were dwarves. If anything, we would make them sharp enough to kill a bear.

" _Blunt the knives, bend the forks_ ," a deep voice started from down the hall and I realized that Fili had been sending the dishes to his brother. Slowly, the blonde haired dwarf joined in, followed quickly by everyone else. " _Smash the bottles and burn the corks / chip the glasses and crack the plates / That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_ "

I screamed the last part, jumping up on the table to kick up a couple plates and bowls with my feet, sending them toward Nori who had gotten up from his seat with a merry blush to his cheeks. We hadn't sung like this in so long.

"We're very good with our hands, Master Baggins! Don't you worry!" I giggled, twirling around him as I caught a couple plates sent to me from Ori and sent them down the hall to Bifur.

"Very good with our hands," a deep voice whispered in my ear, causing a shiver to roll up my spine as I spun to come face to face with Fili who had a devilish smirk on his lips.

" _Splash the wine on every door_ ," I started back in unsteadily, ducking so that a bowl went sailing over my head, my eyes still intently on Fili. " _Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl / Pound them up with a thumping pole_."

Fili spun me, his hands on my waist and his eyes sparkling as he stared down at me. Butterflies fluttered through my chest, tickling my heart. " _When you've finished, if any are whole / Send them down the hall to roll_."

Fili's fingers curled around my bicep, leading me over to stand just beside Nori who had a secretive smile on his face. " _That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_ "

The song ended with a great splatter of applause and laughter, the wizard staring down at the stacked dishes with barely concealed amusement. And the hobbit - Well, he looked like he was going to faint as he rushed into the room, his breath uneven from chasing dwarves around his home.

A sudden knock broke through the laughter, sending everyone's heads turning and silence to reign over the group. I gulped, all glee sinking into uncertainty. Besides me, Fili straightened, his eyes growing hard and his head tipping back. Ah, here it was. The moment where he stopped fooling around with the peasant girl and became a prince again. I edged away from him, my lips tightening.

"He's here," Gandalf said softly and my heart beat a little faster. Fili's eyes ran over me, his brows tipping together.

Slowly, we all moved into the main hall. I trailed behind, my eyes intent on the closed door. Even his knock sounded commanding. Seemingly sensing the change in mood, Bilbo stayed by my side. Cautiously, I made my way to the front, Master Baggins still firmly beside me. I think it had more to do with the fact that I was female and around his height than the fact that he liked me. I wasn't as imposing as the others. Licking my lips, I watched with baited breath as Gandalf opened the door to reveal a tall dwarf, his build strong and filled with unconcealed authority. His dark hair that reached nearly to his shoulders and his beard were both spiked through with silver. And his eyes were just how I remembered them, a grayish blue that seemed to hold arctic winds.

"Gandalf…" Thorin said slowly, his voice deep and steady as he stepped into the house. "I thought you said that this place was easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

I bit my lip as Bilbo shifted beside me, his eyes snapping with recognition as Thorin took off his cloak nonchalantly and set it on a chest beside him.

"Mark?" Bilbo quipped, looking around in astonishment as Gandalf closed the door with a slightly contrite expression. "There's no mark on that door; it was painted a week ago!"

My brows furrowed as Gandalf turned to stare down at the poor hobbit. "There is a mark; I put it there myself."

"It's the only way that we would have known how to find you, Master Baggins," I said softly, staring at him as he looked between the wizard and me in confusion.

"Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf cut in quickly before I could say anymore.

Kili's eyes widened and then narrowed as he stepped up beside his uncle who turned slowly to stare down at the hobbit.

"So, this is the hobbit," Thorin started, his head tipping to the side as his eyes lit with amusement. "Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?"

I grimaced, watching in grim dismay as Bilbo blinked. "Pardon me?"

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" It was hard for any of us to believe that a hobbit who lived in such a posh place would be willing to risk his life in a dragon infested mountain. I was sure this distrust was amplified ten-folds for our king.

"Well, I have some skill at Conkers, if you must know, but I fail to see why that's relevant." I blinked. So were we supposed to get him acorns and string? How would he fight off orcs with something so puny? _Conkers_. I shook my head. He was no more a fighter than I was a human.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar." I snorted. _Bad decision._ Thorin's eyes zeroed in on me, the mirth evaporating as his eyes narrowed and hardened. "What is she doing here?"

I shrunk beneath his gaze, my head bowing. Thorin had been the most pleased at my decision to leave the Blue Mountains. I would even say that if we had asked for money to fund our trips then he would have emptied to vaults to see no more of us. My lips pressed together as I kept my gaze firmly on the ground, heat rolling over me as silence fell heavily.

"I brought her, my king," Nori said softly, coming to stand beside me. Just behind Thorin, I saw Ori and Dori tilt their heads back, their gazes dark.

"Do you want to bring the hobbit's next door neighbor as well?" Involuntarily, I flinched back at the harsh words, my hands clenching at my sides as a spiking pain exploded in my chest. No one laughed. No one said anything, in fact. I didn't even hear the shuffle of boots or clothes as Thorin continued to stare at me. Beside me, I felt Nori move closer to my side.

"Uncle -" My ears perked at the deep, gravelly voice, my eyes flicking up to see that Fili was staring at me with a mixture of… _Pity_? That was the worst thing that I could find. I looked away.

"I am hungry," Thorin said suddenly, heading with a surefootedness that befit someone of his status to the dining room. Slowly everyone followed after him, their eyes lingering on me as I stayed rooted to my spot.

" _Maznigthi, 'unna,_ " Nori whispered to me, his hand warm and comforting on my back as he slowly led me into the dining room and into a seat beside him.

I had been too carefree. I had made the foolish mistake of thinking that Thorin would accept me into the party without a backward glance. How wrong could I be? How foolish? Pride and embarrassment warred with each other, clouding my sense until I could barely hear what the others spoke of. It was a rehash anyway. Everything that I needed to know, I already did. _Dragon. Mountain. Revenge. Death_. Four simple words that explained the risks of following behind a king that didn't want me. My eyes zeroed in on a crack in the polished oak table, staying fixed until they were scratchy.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts to stare around. Immediately, Fili's eyes caught mine, his head tipping back. He had been staring at me. Deftly, he flicked his hand up, pointing his index finger to the sky and then to the right. _Iglishmêk_. He was speaking to me in Dwarven sign language. _Are you okay?_ I gulped, nodding tentatively before I forced my eyes away from him to Gandalf.

"Go on! Give us a number," my brother exclaimed, causing the rest of the party to grow more and more restless as the wizard kept his silence. Suddenly everyone was screaming at once, chair clattering back as they argued about the number that the great wizard had killed.

Across the table, I caught Fili's eyes as he held up two fingers. _Two dragons killed?_ I shook my head, holding up five which made him smile.

" _Shazara_!" Thorin suddenly roared, his chair clattering back and his hand slamming down onto the table, immediately silencing everyone. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? _Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr_!"

I smiled softly. He was very good at speeches. Cheers filled the small room.

"You forget," Balin broke in, sounding beyond irritated as the others sat back in their seats. "The front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain."

He might as well have called us all dolts in the process.

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true," Gandalf suddenly cut in, sounding whimsical and mischievous as he twiddled his fingers, pulling a key out of thin air.

"How came you by this?" Throin breathed, his eyes glued to the key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now." With that, the old wizard handed the key over with a small smile, his eyes gentle.

"If there's a key, there must be a door," Fili mused and I rolled my eyes.

"Fantastic deduction, my prince," I sniped and his brows rose as he stared across the table at me, his lips tipping up. He looked like he was up to - I yelped as a boot skimmed across my calf, working it's way up and causing a blush to sear my face as I swatted it away.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls," Gandalf was saying.

"There's another way in!" Kili exclaimed and Fili looked at me pointedly.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori whispered, his eyes wide.

"Hm, A good one, too. An expert, I'd imagine," Bilbo said with a firm nod, his brows drawn together. I raised my brows.

"And are you?" Gloin prodded careful.

"Am I what?"

"He said he's an expert!" Oin exclaimed without waiting for an answer. My eyes flicked to Fili briefly, catching the calculating stare that he had fixed the hobbit with as several dwarves laughed.

"He didn't say anything," I said carefully, my eyes locking on Bilbo as he reeled back and everyone fell silent.

"M - me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." I had thought as much. My frown deepened as I stared at the jittery little hobbit.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material," Balin said warily as Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." At this, Dwalin's eyes flicked to me. What the hell did that mean? My brows went up.

"If I am considered gentle then I suppose it is by your hand alone, Master Dwalin," I said sweetly, taking one of my daggers out from beneath my vest to plunge into the oak table as I kept his gaze. "A student is only as good as her teacher."

Dwalin's lips quirked up as argument broke out all around us. If we had no burglar and no time to search one out, than this journey was going to be nearly impossible.

"Enough!" My eyes snapped to Gandalf as he raised himself to his full height, a suddenly chill gusting through the room. "If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is."

I held my breath as the wizard sat back down. He was so good-natured that you could almost forget that he was one of five great wizards.

"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this." It made perfect sense when he explained it but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the hobbit himself. My eyes wandered to him. At the moment he looked like he had just discovered he had eaten glass.

"Very well. We will do it your way," Thorin said and I closed my eyes as the hobbits voice grew frantic and the dwarves gave a couple hoots. Whether he would make it to Erebor was beyond me. Whether he would even make it to the next morning was beyond me.

"Miss Tori." I looked up, surprised to hear Thorin call my name.

"Yes, my king?" My voice squeaked, going higher before I could conceal it. Thorin's eyes raised, his lips thinning. Behind him, I saw Bilbo looking over the contract with narrowed eyes.

Under the table, Fili's foot pressed to the side of mine, his eyes hard as he stared at his uncle. Briefly, Thorin's eyes flicked from his nephew to me and then back again.

"You've signed the contract?" he asked slowly, his eyes finally moving to stare back at me. I swallowed thickly, shaking my head in swift jerks. My eyes flicked to Nori and Dori, both of their lips thinned and their eyes blazing. The contract was a binding document with only one true signature meant to represent the whole of the dwarves of Erebor - Thorin's signature. We were his kin so we were under his name. Where he went, we went. The fact that he was asking me meant that - I blinked rapidly, lowering my gaze to the table. Against my foot, Fili's foot nudged the side, his body moving forward on the bench until his whole leg was pressing along my calf and thigh warmly.

I took in an unsteady breath.

"Under your order, Tori is required to go," Dori said lowly, his eyes dark as he stared at our king. My fingers clenched on the oak surface, my inside shivering.

"I think you are mistaken," Thorin said lowly. I could feel the press of his eyes on my face, unrelenting. "Tori - although we would like to _imagine_ that she has the blood of the dwarves running through her veins - is no more a Durin than I am a Baggins. She has no right to the mountain nor does she have any claim to the gold in its vaults. To fairly treat her, we must allow her to sign the contract."

I flinched, my throat clogging as an eerie silence fell across the room. Pain split my chest, involuntary tears blurring my vision. Beside me, my dagger glinted coldly in the lamplight. Why had I allowed myself to come back? For _this_? Embarrassment and disgrace.

"I will sign it by dawn," I whispered, keeping my voice soft so that no one would hear it crack. It was enough to be an outsider. Being pathetic and weak would drive my uselessness over the edge.

Abruptly, I got up, pulling my dagger from the wood with a dull _snick_ and moving swiftly away from the table and around the still seated dwarves. My red curls fell in my face, curtaining me from the stares of the room. If I was to be disowned from all my rights to the line of Durin than I would make the safe assumption that I didn't need to wait for my king to get up before I could do the same.

I didn't want them to see me cry. I would never let them see me cry. What had it gotten me in the halls of the Blue Mountains? Scorn and laughter. Moving swiftly down the hobbits halls, I opened the first door that I saw and sunk to the ground before hot tears began to slide down my face and throat. After this night, I wouldn't cry again, I promised myself, letting head drop to my knees as I stared at the blurry wisps of fire in the hearth. I would do everything in my power to get Erebor back for my family and then I would disappear - disappear like I had so many years before.

Distantly, I heard the beginnings of a low song - a song that Nori and Dori and even Ori had sung to me even when I was a babe.

" _Far away from Misty Mountains cold_ ," I sang softly, curling up on the mat in front of the hearth and ignore the snug bed behind me. No one would come to find me here.

* * *

 _You know what to do, my lovely's! I love to hear from you guys and please follow/favorite if you like my story and want to see more._

 ** _Khuzdul:_**

 _Halawal: Sweets_

 _Galkhishmer: Thank you_

 _Jailaikhsh astni, hamumal amrul: For you, little love._

 _Irrikifi: Creep_

 _Maznigthi, 'unna: Courage, sister. ('Unna actually means something of the sort like respected sister.)_

 _Shazara: Silence._

 _Du Bekâr: To arms!_

 _*Conkers is a game commonly played in the U.K. or in Ireland where you take an acorn and drill a hole into it and then thread a string through. Commonly there are two players and they take turns smashing their acorns into each other until one breaks. Fun for all!_


	5. Chapter 4: Feeling Peachy

_**I'm so happy! Look at all those reviews and favorites/follows. They're so pretty. Thank you to all the people that have done all those things. It really means the world. Also! I realized that I didn't leave review responses before. I'm so sorry. Bad, lion, bad.**_

 _ **PurpleFairy11:** I'm glad that you still like it!_

 ** _1SeriousBookNerd35:_** _Not soon but I hope that you like this update!_

 ** _inperfection:_** _Yeah. The conkers thing always got me too. And yes, Fili was being rather sweet last chapter. So cute._

 _ **JediGemini:** *helps you back into chair* I hope this update didn't keep you on the floor for too long._

 _ **NESSAANCALIME6913:** I knew I had seen you before! Was that PM a little nudge back to Tori? If it was than it worked. Even if it did take me longer than I had thought it would. *scratches head* And I'm so glad that you like my concept. I thought that most people wouldn't, to be honest._

 _ **megantreat:** Thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Feeling Peachy**_

I blinked groggily, my eyes adjusting in the darkness. In front of me, the last flames from the fire flickered and burned, the logs cracking drowsily as they gave their final yawns of wakefulness. The air was cold and dewy against my face, the circular window creaking on its hinges as it shivered in the morning wind from outside. I groaned, rubbing a hand over my eyes and rolling to stare at a bundle of blankets and sweaters, the knit blanket over top of me twisting around my limbs.

When we had been little, Ori had always liked to sleep next to me, his back to mine. Mumbling incoherently, I propped myself up on my elbow so that I could see the room. A large, snoring figure was bundled up beneath the hobbits bed and another one was curled at the foot of the bed, a laugh escaping his lips occasionally. _Dori and Nori_. I should have known that they would find me. The first clue was the damn window being open. Nori had always been peculiar in such things.

Rolling over like a fish out of water, I kicked at the blankets tangled around me until it was pooled on the floor and I was sweating like I had just wrestled a bear. That had been a lot more complicated than I originally thought. Quietly, I crept toward the door and out into the hallway, the quiet sound of snoring and mumbles greeting me as I snuck down the halls and into the dining room.

The tables were spotless, the plates and dishes all _gently_ placed back in their cabinets and shelves. The floor was a different story but I didn't think that particularly mattered. We had done a glorious job of cleaning up. My eyes caught on the contract, spread out across the table with a quill and ink beside it. I rubbed a hand across my neck, wincing. I had promised that I would sign it by dawn. Judging by the slowly lightening sky outside the window, it was almost that time.

" _I, the undersigned, [referred to hereinafter as Burglar,] agree to travel to the Lonely Mountain, oath to be determined by Thorin Oakenshield_ ," I murmured, my fingers running across the thick piece of parchment. My lips thinned, the taste of the words bitter on my tongue. I jumped ahead. " _Confidentiality is of utmost importance and must be strictly maintained at all times. During the course of his employment with the Company, Burglar will hear, see… Burglar undertakes and agrees to maintain this knowledge in utmost secrecy and confidentiality, and to neither divulge nor make known said knowledge by any means, including but not limited to speech, writing, demonstration, re-enactment, mime, or storage and retrieval within means or apparatus currently known or unknown or as yet unthought-of_."

It was honestly the most insulting thing that I had had to endure in a long time. He hadn't even printed up a separate contract for me. Did Gandalf have to sign anything like this? I jabbed the quill into the ink, pressing the tip so forcefully into the parchment that I thought the paper would rip. In Cirth, I wrote the first thing that came to my mind: _Dwarf female_. I wouldn't give myself a name in these documents if my presence would be such a blemish on the company. _Perhaps I should have said Elf female instead_ , I thought angrily, slamming the piece of parchment onto a low trunk as I made my way out of the hobbits home. I was so _furious_! I just wanted -

I slid a dagger from the belt at my waist, stomping toward a small fruit tree to the left of the front entrance that was barely visible beneath bushes and vines and hurled it so hard that it embedded into the bark, pieces of wood splintering off. Chill air whipped my red curls into my eyes, involuntary tears caused more out of sheer frustration than anything else, blurring my vision and causing my nose to burn.

I was as good as any of the others. Maybe even more so. I had been living in troll caves for years now while they had been selling wood carvings of birds. I kicked at a bush by my feet, a scream growling its way up my throat. It was stupid. It was ridiculous. They were treating me like I was some maid that they had brought in to keep their packs tidy.

A bird chirped in the distance, the sound of animals baying from far away. I was acting like a spoiled child throwing a tantrum. Crouching, I pressed my forehead to my knees and let out a breath. I had come out without my boots on so the grass and morning dew were starting to dampen my leggings and make me feel uncomfortable.

" _Kulhu imhel_?" I whispered to my knees, desperately trying to calm my emotions.

"Talking to yourself, love?" I jerked, turning so fast that I lost my balance and fell on my butt in the cold, wet grass.

Standing in the doorway, looking amazingly attractive with mussed hair and drowsy blue eyes, Fili had his usual smirk on his lips. The dark blue of the sky still twinkled with barely seen stars, the moon heavy lidded beneath thick clouds.

"None of your business," I snapped, scrambling to my feet and swiping angrily at the tears that had escaped.

"Were you crying?" He was in front of me in a matter of seconds, his brows furrowing over his eyes as they darkened with displeasure. " _Kuf_ , Tori?"

I didn't say anything, my gaze shifting uncomfortably from the braids in his hair to the ruffled fur lining his collar, to the grass at our feet. My breath stalled for a moment as I felt the whisper of his fingertips against my cheeks, my eyes drooping as my heart beat faster. Like all of my kin, his palms and fingers were rough with work, callouses from his swords.

"You can tell me," he whispered and my eyes fluttered open as a deep ache started inside me, twisting my stomach into knots as my gaze slowly met his vibrant blue ones. His eyes were so soft - It took my breath away.

"I -" My tongue felt heavy, a burning running across my skin as I leaned into his touch. He was moving closer to me, his other hand skimming down my arm to play gently along the back of my hand. I could barely think. A short kind of desperation tingled through my veins as I turned my hand so that my fingers could tangle with his. What was going on? What was he doing?

Slowly, Fili's head tipped to the side, his eyes darkening and flicking from my eyes to my lips. _Was he-?_

"Morning!" I gasped, reeling away from Fili as an elderly hobbit wheeling a barrel filled with an assortment of vegetables. My mind felt like it had just been shot through with electricity. Beside me, I heard a deep growling curse in Khuzdul as I tore my hand away from Fili's.

" _Bak-_ " I hastily switched from Khuzdul to the common tongue as the hobbit blinked, his eyes flicking from me to just over my shoulder. Against my back, I could feel Fili hovering closely. "G -good morning, Master Hobbit."

There was a long pause. I could hear my own heart beating as I tried to gulp down a solid breathful of air. My insides felt like they were having a world class match inside of me. With a short nod and one last critical once over the hobbit moved on, his eyes staying on us until he went around a bend.

Gathering what little courage and sanity I had left, I turned, my eyes glued to the grass at my feet as I felt a burning blush sear my cheeks.

"Than-thank you," I stuttered, wincing. Against my face, I _felt_ Fili's gaze. "Thank you for your concern, my prince. It - I -"

My mouth snapped closed with a dull _clack_ as I felt my cheeks flare even hotter. The only answer was retreat. I dipped into a low curtsy, stumbling away and toward the lane.

"Tori." I stopped dead in my tracks, gulping thickly as I turned slowly to meet Fili's amused gaze. Smirking, he nodded toward my feet. "Your boots."

"Oh. Um." I stopped. There was nothing I could do to make myself look any better. I skurried past him, hurrying back into the hobbit's house after quickly yelling, "Thank you," before slamming the door shut.

My head felt like it was buzzing duly, vibrating on top of my neck like a bee's wings as it flew. He had some kind of magic about him. Taking a calming breath, I pressed a cool hand to my flaming face. There would be no staying away from him - not for the entirety of the quest. There would also be no way that I could be near him. My eyes wandered to the left, staying on the circular entrance that I knew would lead to the main sitting parlor. That was where most of the dwarves. That room held Thorin.

I gulped, hurrying down the hall and slipping into my room where my brothers still slept. Hopping over Ori's snoring form, I dragged on my fur-lined boots that were sitting snuggly beside the fire, collecting coal powder. Someone had taken them off of me last night. My best guess was Dori. Although Nori had gone to an inn yesterday, there was still much to find - things that could only be acquired at a market.

Grabbing my pack, I quietly left the room, straightening out my hair and clothing as I went. It was astonishing that Fili hadn't run away from me - much less _touched_ me - when I had been in such a state of disrepair. My undershirt had been half untucked from my skirt, my leggings bunched and wrinkled and my vest buttoned in some places and unbuttoned in others. I gritted my teeth as I tried to comb through the wild mess of my hair, finally leaving it in it's usual poof of thick curls.

"Please," I prayed as I peeked around the front door, my eyes darting around quickly as I took in the empty front lawn. Fili had left, either took go do some last minute preparations or to tend to getting a pony for his brother and himself. Either way, it was in my best interest.

Slinging my bag, over my shoulder, I scurried down the walkway, nearly sprinting along the gravel roads. There was no way that I was getting accosted by Fili again. Lost in my own thoughts, I trudged along the small little lanes, stopping occasionally to move out of the way of hobbits as they shuffled past. Thier gazes were unyielding and they made my skin itch. And appreciate little Bilbo all the more. Although not unwelcoming - No. That was the wrong way to think about it. They were _too_ welcoming. At every turn, every idle look that turned to being appalled then curiously horrified, I realized that there was no way that I would ever be able to stay more than a day here.

"Are you-" Another hobbit, a younger one that was tall for his kind - almost as tall as me, in fact - had stopped right in the middle of the lane. His eyes sparkled with wonder as he shuffled nearer to me. "Don't see many of you around these parts."

I forced a smile, scooting away from him as he got uncomfortably close.

"Yes, um," I blurted out. "Do you - by chance - know where the market is? If there is one, that is?"

His brows went up. "Market? You want to - Very good than. I can - if you would like for me to-"

"Just the directions will be fine," I cut in quickly, clearly shocking the hobbit. Apparently not accepting company wasn't a particularly common thing.

"Yes, well, very well than," the hobbit said, blinking quickly before gesturing down the lane to where the path forked out, one sloping down and the other up the hill. "Just take that one down to where the twin trees curve over the pathway and then you'll see a blue little house. There you'll go around the back-"

I stared at him dubiously. That sounded a lot like trespassing.

"Take the path until you come to a pond then you should see it!" He finished with a cheery smile and a twinkle to his eyes. I hesitated, staring in the direction that he had indicated. It wasn't remembering the directions that I had a problem with, it was the directions themselves. They sounded...unreliable.

"Thank you, master hobbit," I said stiffly, giving him a quick curtsy.

"Say hello to the Bracegirdies!" He called after me and for a moment I worried that he would try to tag along behind me. "Their daughter's just a wee thing. My mother runs a bakery down there so just mention me and you should get a deal. Bungo Goodbody!"

I threw another strained thanks over my shoulder, nearly running down the lane and over the crest of the hill to the pathway below. Strange, strange creatures these hobbits were. It was odd that they were so… I shook my head.

Although the directions seemed untrustworthy, I came across every landmark. In no less than five minutes I was standing in front of a massive market area, the stalls just opened and the streets barely with anyone at all. Small little cottages made with oak clustered snuggling against each other, their doors open and their keepers already busy trying to set up. From where I stood, I could see the Goodbody's bakery, a stout woman ordering two children about as they hurried to get out all the morning pastries. There were vegetables stalls lined with fresh beans and hanging parcels of garlic and lavender and steaming bread stalls.

It was lovely. I smiled, hurrying to collect the things that I needed. By the time that I was done I was loaded down with baskets and sacks. I couldn't so much as see in front of me with the parcels in blocking my view.

As promised, Bungo's name had earned me three dozen still warm pastries for a measly amount. And once I had mentioned him to the Bracegirides, I had received some fresh bread and fruit for just as cheap. By the time, I lumbered away with my load, my cheeks were red with excitement. Nori would be absolutely delighted at my conquest.

"Oh my," a small hobbit woman whispered, scurrying to the side as I tromped along down the lane, Mister Baggins' door just in sight.

A nay pierced the morning air. The day had finally broken, the sun yawning over the horizon as it stretched to reach sleepily over the hills.

"Tori!" Quickly my arms were emptied, my brothers gathering around me as I came to stand just in front of the gate.

The others had woken long ago, it seemed and gone to work immediately, gathering ponies from neighbors and others that were willing to sell them. The beasts grazed leisurely at the meadow just beside Bilbo's small, little home, their eyes drooping with sleep. Most of the others had already hauled their stuff up onto the animals. Bags littered the area, clustered together besides a few dwarves that milled about.

Dwarves weren't necessarily early risers. They kept all sorts of hours, not needing much sleep and being able to take it fairly anywhere compared to other creatures. Like hobbits. My eyes strayed to the cottage door, lingering on the firmly closed edges. I didn't see Bilbo anywhere.

"We thought you had run off," Dori said and I saw Nori roll his eyes as he riffled through a bag filled with parsnips and radishes.

"Nori said you didn't," Ori told me quietly, peeking into the large, wicker basket that I still held, his nose twitching.

"Well, what has Nori ever known?" Dori snapped, straightening my gray vest and trying to smoothe out my wild mass of hair.

"Just getting breakfast," I cut in quickly as Nori's head snapped up, his eyes feverish as his mouth snapped open to reply to Dori.

It had been difficult living in a house with my three older brothers, two of whom couldn't go a single statement without arguing. Hell, they had once got into a full blown brawl over whether it would rain or not. It was part of the reason (maybe more than part) that Nori had left home. The other part was also initiated by our eldest brother.

" _I'm tired of cleaning up after you like you're a babe! Without me, you would barely be able to wipe your bum much less feed yourself."_

It had been a short declaration but one that had stemmed a fury that I was astonished at. Nori had nearly torn our house apart in his rage. The next day, his bags had been packed and I had been left to hastily follow.

I had never thought about how losing two of the people that he had raised would affect Dori.

"Your favorite," I said softly, nudging a cinnamon carrot muffin topped with sugar into his stubby hands. His eyes softened to the color of a cool pond. Giving me a gentle pat on the head, he prodded me into handing out the rest of the dwarves. I had gotten a fair bit more than I had needed to and it was a good thing because Bombur took five.

"So this is where you ran off to." I startled at the voice, suddenly realizing that I had made my way all the way around the meadow to where Fili and Kili stood.

If it were even possible, he looked more appealing than he had this morning, his hair combed down, braids tangled up in them so that only the smallest wisps fell across his forehead and around his ears. I gulped, the wicker basket crunching as my hands constricted around it. In my mind, I had always thought that I would go for the sort like Kili who never seemed to be able to grow a beard no matter what he did. My mouth suddenly felt dry. I had been terribly wrong in that assumption.

My fingertips itched as Fili's lips tipped into a mischievous smirk, the braids in his trim goatee twitching up as well. His loose shirt fell open around the collar, revealing a smattering of blonde hair and trim muscles. Bloody hell.

"Take what you want," I blurted out, shoving the basket at the brothers as Kili's brows raised.

"Whatever I want?" Fili's voice had dropped lower, his eyes staying on me even as I tried to force the basket on him. Heat coiled along my skin, my breath constricting in my chest. Slowly, his calloused hands curled around mine right where it held the wicker handle. I couldn't breath.

"Brother." Kili's whispered warning broke through the moment, my hands snapping away from Fili's with such force that the basket went tumbling to the ground, pastries littering the grass.

"Damn," I hissed, sliding to my knees to try and salvage what I could.

"Feeling a bit clumsy today, Tori?" I gulped at the dark rumble, my body freezing. Nervously, my eyes traveled over the well worn pants and leather jacket and up, up, up to the dark face of Thorin Oakenshield. "Will you be well enough to travel the beaten roads or are your higher sentiments too weary?"

My lips pressed together, my fingers clenching. He was talking about my elven blood.

"Uncle-" Fili started, his voice hard and his eyes even harder as he turned his full attention on his uncle. I got to my feet quickly as Thorin paid his nephew the same courtesy, his eyes thunderous as they turned on the younger dwarf.

"I am fine, my king," I forced out, trying discretely to step between the two. I failed miserable, Thorin's eyes caught onto the action immediately, his lips thinning and his eyes narrowing. It also didn't help that I felt Fili step closer, his now familiar scent comforting me in ways that I didn't want to admit. "Thank you for your concern."

"You've signed the contract?" Internally, I let out a short breath of relief. He hadn't decided to pursue Fili and my - My mind rebelled against the idea. Nothing. We had nothing. Silly dwarf girl. Jerkily, I nodded, blurting out a quick, "yes," under his resulting glare. With one final glance (an uncomfortably long a searching one that made my skin itch and me to grow uncomfortably aware of how close Fili was actually standing) Thorin turned decisively, calling out a roaring command for Gloin and Oin who were both watching the scene with disdain. Everyone was watching. My throat constricted as I saw the general looks of disapproval. On Balin's face. I gulped. Even on my brother's faces. Heat burned my face, sweat popping from my pores as my eyes swiveled to the grass at my feet.

"You made a mess of things there," I heard Kili grumble from behind me and I flinched.

"I will talk to my uncle-" Fili started, his voice deep and reassuring as his hand gently came to rest at the small of my back. I whipped around, breaking contact.

"Don't!" The words flew from me before I could stop them, Fili's eyes darkening ominously, his hand still outstretched. Hurriedly, I went to correct myself, my fingers knotting together. "There's nothing to talk about. He is my king and you are my prince. I will follow where I need to and do as you command. There's nothing more to be known. Nothing more than that to our relationship."

I made sure to emphasize the last part, dragging my eyes to connect with his. We both knew that I didn't only mean Thorin. There would be nothing to our relationship other than this quest. We may have played when we were small but those days were far gone. I was who I was and he was who he was. Fili's lips thinned, his cornflower blue eyes striking through with gray, swirling until I thought that they resembled the sea when it was about to thunder rather than clear, blue skies. The muscles around his brows tensed as his lips curled down.

I couldn't look at him anymore. Curtsying swiftly, I scurried away, the last thing heard came from Kili: "Just a _series_ of messes, brother."

I had to agree with him. It was a good thing that this mess knew how to clean herself up and get to the nearest exit before something worse happened.

"Where's my horse?" I asked, taking a deep breath as I pushed the wild mass of my hair out of my face. All of my brothers shifted where they stood, their hands pausing in various activities that they had taken up on my approach to make it seem like they weren't staring at the earlier exchange. My eyes flicked from one to the other, all of whom looked like they were very, very uncomfortable. I rubbed a hand over my neck, squeezing my eyes shut.

" _Halwa Aule_ ," I hissed. "Do _not_ tell me that you've completely forgotten the fact that I need something to ride on if I intend to get to the mountains."

"Forgotten is a tricky word," Dori said, his eyes flicking to Nori who snorted, his eyes intent on fixing up the saddle to a maple colored pony who nickered.

"An incorrect word," my red headed brother snorted, tightening the flank billet around the ponies belly.

"We could only find three," Ori said quickly, his words timid as his fingers flicked through his notebook, his wide, watery eyes never leaving me. Behind him a black mare, stomped her hooves, tonguing the grass that it kicked up.

I threw my hands up, heat searing my neck as I jabbed my hands at them. "And _no one_ could find one extra bloody pony?! In the whole of this dingy, little patch of-"

"Tori!" My mouth snapped shut immediately, my hands clenching by my side at the deep commanding presence, a big hand grabbing a hold of my bicep in a harsh hold. I bowed my head, embarrassment tightening my intestines. Could this trip be starting anymore _fabulously_? "I'm sure that the hobbits that were kind enough to offer us these animals would be less than thrilled to hear you talking about their home in such a way. But by all means, continue."

A lump formed in my throat as angry, ashamed tears burned my eyes. On the grass, Ori looked just as ashamed as I did, both Nori and Dori frowning. If I could have dissolved into a fine powder at that moment and gone with the wind, I would have.

"Dwalin, that's enough," a deep voice rumbled from behind me, sounding like the roll of thunder before a great downpour. Hands shoved Dwalin's bigger ones away from me, warmer, more comforting ones taking my place as Fili dragged me to his side. I gulped as Fili stared directly at him, both of them never wavering.

"Fili," I whispered anxiously, grasping at his sleeve. We were drawing attention again. Dammit, this was the day wasn't it?

"Very good, my prince." With one last considering look, Dwalin nodded, walking away to where his brother was waiting with raised brows. I let out a slow breath, nearly sagging into Fili's side as his shoulders softened. There was always a right to the throne - no one would take that away from heirs. But the path there for dwarves was often rocky. Prideful, none of them would be ruled by someone weak. Fili had long past the age where submission was considered acceptable.

"You're horse is that one over there," Fili whispered, his voice gravelly and more than a little tired. Across the meadow, Thorin's eyes were hawk-like as he watched his nephew, barely seeming to listen to Gloin and Oin as they spoke to him. Fili nodded to a pony a bit away from everyone else, it's coat an auburn hue and her eyes intense as her eyes flicked from the grass at her feet to the other animals. "Your temperament seemed similar."

My lips thinned at the snipe, my eyes flicking up to glare into his blue ones, lit by amusement. Tingles fizzed up my arm as his fingers gently played along the back of one of my hands, absentmindedly. Electricity sparked through my mind at the touch.

"But there are-" My mind only totaled in sixteen ponies - two of which were being used to carry other supplies. That left only one spare. Which was supposed to be used for Bilbo.

"The hobbit doesn't seem to be joining us today," Fili cut in, his head tipping to the side as his lips quirked up. "Or for the remainder of the quest."

"I highly disagree with you, my young prince." I turned slightly, shivering as Fili's fingers slipped through mine, his side pressing warmly against my own. Gandalf sat astride a grey stead, it's main twined around his long fingers as he stared down at us.

Although the wizard's eyes held their usual merry twinkle, there was a layer of steel, the pipe in his lips hanging from the corner of his lips as smoke twirled into the air. Fili's thumb ran calming circles on the back of my hand as his uncle strode forward to talk to the wizard whose eyes briefly flicked to our intertwined hands. Why did I feel so comfortable from this touch alone? My nerves had been so frenzied before but now… I turned my gaze to the blonde haired dwarf, his face smooth and calm as he watched the interaction. He looked more at ease as well - happier. Or was that my own wishful thinking?

"Our opinions on the hobbit obviously differ, Gandalf," Thorin was saying and I forced myself to turn back to the scene. "But we both must agree that it is past dawn and we need to begin our trek if we plan on making it to the mountains."

Gandalf's lips tipped down at the statements, his gnarled fingers twisting in the horse's' mane even more as his eyes snapped to the hobbits, round, green door, the mark still bright in the morning light.

"Hmm," Gandalf murmured, clearly displeased. "Very well."

With a stiff nod, Thorin turned around. " _Khrub'egam mun!_ " Angry eyes flicked over to Fili and I and I suddenly became acutely aware of my hand in Fili's. What was wrong with me? Slowly, my fingers untangled from his and beside me, I heard him give a deep sigh.

"Come on, _buntanut_ ," he whispered softly and I decided to not talk about the fact that he had just called me kitten. Along with all his other pet names. Lips thinned, I followed him over to the auburn mare, her back already heavy with my bags. "Up you go."

Big hands circled my waist, lifting me effortlessly onto the mares back without her spooking. Beautiful blue eyes glittered up at me, one of his hands resting warmly high on my thigh.

" _Khamanmenin_ ," I whispered, trying to not let the shake in my voice show as he gave a short nod and me one final smirk before he was going back to his horse. He was making me crazy. Him and his stupid eyes and his stupid hair and his sweet words. I bit my lips, spurring my pony over to where my brothers were, all of them saddled up.

"Ready, _zarisi_?" I hissed out a breath at the old nickname. _Twig_ \- skinny as a twig was what the dwarves had always loved to tease me with. It wasn't my fault that I was the way I was. I was never able to put on the pounds that the others did.

Throwing Nori a glare, I wheeled my horse, her hooves stomping against the soft meadow grass as she gave a snort, tossing her mane. Lucky for me, Fili had given her a bridle and reigns for me. Not so lucky was that she was very temperamental and kept throwing her head back at every tug of the reigns.

"Are you all settled, Tori?" Dori called, shifting closer to Ori so that he could adjust my brothers hands on the reigns.

"She fine," Nori snapped, wheeling his pony around and in between Ori and Dori's horses so that they had to part with a neigh. Dori's lips quirked down as Ori's did the opposite, forcing me to choke on my own laughter. My red headed brother jabbed a finger at our eldest brother, his brows furrowed. "Stop babying them. They don't need to be coddled like kittens or piglets wandering around mewing for milk. They're old enough to-"

"Oh shut up, you hypocritical brat-" Dori snarled, swatting at Nori whose horse skittered away as he reigned it in.

"Hypocritical?" Nori's face twisted with astonishment. "There you go using big words when you don't know the mean-"

"Move out!" Thorin roared, breaking the obvious fight that was about to begin between my brothers who still shot each other murderous glares as we fell into line.

And so the journey began, the roar of the other dwarves startling hobbits out of the pathway. All along the quiet lane, the little folk were starting their daily routes, the chimneys huffing out great billows of smoke. Barrels overflowing with vegetables were being carted down the lanes, deliveries of fresh bread and the like being taken to every door. They were very quaint people. I tipped my head to the side as my eyes caught on a rosy cheeked hobbit with a muddy petticoat and a tangled snatch of blonde hair. She was reading a leatherbound book at her doorstep, her eyes wide as she watched us pass by.

What a life they had. For the first time, I wondered what they did - other than run their small, little shops in their small, little shire with their families and fires. What could their lives be like in their comfy. little hobbit holes with their couches and pillows and West Farthing crockery.

"What are you thinking of, _hamumal amrul_?" I didn't startle at the gravelly voice, my eyes staying on a pair of girls passing by, their large, hairy feet peeking out from beneath their hems, their noses red from the summer sun. My skin had long since become accustomed to that same heat although my skin never seemed to grow darker.

"Is it possible?" I whispered, my voice low as a stout man with a wild mane of auburn curls poked his head overtop of a row of green bean stalks.

"What?" My eyes finally turned to meet Fili's, his gaze deep and penetrating.

"To have a life like this. Only knowing about the world through books?" I shook my head, turning back to look at the homes.

"They do it every single day," he said softly and I shook my head again. It was incomprehensible to me. How could they so idly stay here - reading and speaking about distant lands that they had never touched or seen for themselves.

Soon we broke from the Shire, coming down from the hills to the valley below and then eventually breaking into the forest. The hobbits were becoming farther and farther from our grasps. I closed my eyes, trying to mute as much of the squabbling around me. Bilbo wasn't going to be coming anytime soon. Not unless he-

"WAIT!" I blinked, my head whipping up and around at the thin, reedy voice. It couldn't possibly - "WAAAAAIIIITTT!"

My mouth flopped open at the curly head of hair that was bounding towards us, his large feet slamming across the dirt as he worked hard to get to us. A fine sheen of sweat covered his face and neck, dampening the hazel curls at his temple.

"By my stars," I whispered in wonder as the hobbit came to a halt directly in front of us.

"Not such a simplistic life than," Fili whispered, clearly amused as his horse came to a stop besides mine.

"Not such a simplistic hobbit," I said quietly, catching his grin.

"I signed it," Bilbo said triumphantly, holding up the piece of parchment with a grin.

Looking to Thorin for confirmation, Balin took the contract in hand and inspects it with a pocket glass. Unlike the rest, he seemed to be more in favor for the little hobbit. I bit my lip as Balin's eyes moved over the document. Briefly, his eyes flicked up to me, his brows raised. I shrugged.

"Everything appears to be in order," Balin finally said with a smile, pocketing the contract as Bilbo grinned gleefully around. "Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Cheers filled the air, some of the dwarves pumping their firsts. Beside me, Fili clapped slowly, his eyes meeting mine.

"Barely half of the battle is won," he murmured, shifting on his pony. I tipped my head to the side, watching carefully as Thorin gave an indulgent smile.

"Give him a pony." My stomach dropped. Sixteen ponies. Fourteen of which were already in use.

"Bloody hell," I grumbled, my hands tightening on the reigns before I gave a sigh.

"Come on, To-" I yelped as strong arms coiled around my waist, Nori's sentence cut off as he stared at the utter abomination that was taking place at that moment.

"Fili, let me down," I gritted out, my chest pressed to his in a rather compromising position as he dragged me onto his saddle. His eyes sparkled up at me, one of his hands going to sit lowly in the hollow of my back. He looked like he was having far too much fun.

"Where do you intend to go, kitten?" He whispered, his eyes flicking for a brief moment to my lips. My blood boiled beneath my skin, an uncomfortable ache starting deep inside me as I tried to wiggle away from him.

"With one of my brothers," I hissed, my fingers splayed across his chest. The idea only seemed to amuse him more.

"That won't be necessary." The words rumbled through his chest into mine causing a deep burn to well up in my throat.

"You-" Before I could continue, he was shifting me, his fingers splayed widely across my hips as he turned me effortlessly so that my back was to his front. One of his hands stayed there, the tips of his fingers coming dangerously close to some very intimate places as the other nudged the reins into my hands.

"Take a hold of these for a moment?" I shivered at the hot blow of his breath in the hollow of my ear, flushing.

The hobbit was babbling on about something, I realized my mind thick with agitation as we neared him. "I-I-I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I even got as far as Frogmorton. Once - WAGH!"

Behind me, Fili didn't so much as let out a breath as he grabbed beneath the hobbit's arms, lifting so that the bewildered fellow could be plopped into the saddle. There were some disturbing similarities that were starting to pop up between myself and the hobbit, I thought dejectedly as Fili settled in behind me once more.

"Feeling good, pet?" I sneered at the name.

"Peachy," I growled, huffing as Fili's, big stupid arms caged me in. Stupid dwarf. I should bite him and hop onto the nearest horse.

But he smelt good. And the damage had already been done. All of the others were looking back at us like we had grown extra limbs. I grimaced, bowing my head. _Damn him._

* * *

 ** _Hello! I am Mylovelylions and here is your khuzdul - a - chapter lesson! Let's start with the basics and pretty soon you'll be speaking the language of the dwarves like a pro. *winks*_**

 _Kulhu imhel: What am I doing?_

 _Kuf: Why?_

 _Halwal Aule: Sweet Aule_

 _Khrub'egam mun!: Saddle up!_

 _Buntanut: Kitten_

 _Khamanmenin: Thank you_

 _Zarisi: Twig_

 _Hamumal amrul: little love_


	6. Chapter 5: Interesting

_**PurpleFairy11** : Your wish is my command._

 _ **PleaseStopYourScaringMe** : Aw. I'm so glad you like it! It really means a lot that you're enjoying it._

 _ **writingNOOB** : Yeah. I don't really know what Thorins problem is right now. His character just kind of takes over whenever I start to write. I always break out in hives when I get to him. Hopefully, I can reign this shit back some though. Calm his whole moody thing down. *stares hard at the King Of Erebor*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Interesting_**

"I really liked that pony," I whispered glumly, staring at the back of the hobbit's head as my pony reared her head again, nickering. The others had gotten over the oddity of seeing Fili and me on the same horse (thank the Valar.) Although some of them seemed to be keeping an eye on us. Notably, my own brothers.

We had long since broken free from the Shire to enter the rugged highlands just outside of it's borders. It was the last bit of quiet we would get before we broke into the mountain terrain and into harsher areas. A cool breeze ruffled through my hair and I winced as I tried to reign it away from smacking Fili in the face.

"Sorry," I mumbled, glaring down at the errant curls as my fingers became ensnared in their depths.

"I like it." My breath stuttered for a moment, my head turning slowly so that I could stare up at him. Standing significantly taller than me on the ground, Fili's whole build was impressive enough that I felt like I was being engulfed, his fur-lined jacket open so that I could see the tensing of his muscles against my back. Heat rolled up my neck. It wasn't an altogether unappealing thing. Slowly, his crystal clear blue eyes moved to connect with mine, a lazy smile curling his lips. "Your hair."

"I-Um." No one had ever said that to me. I didn't know what to say. Instead, staring dumbly up at him seemed like the best option.

"I remember something…" He murmured thoughtfully, his brows suddenly narrowing and his eyes sharpening. Realization dawned on me with the accuracy of an anvil on steel. Gruffly, I looked away, my hand going to stop his much larger one from creeping any farther up my thigh.

"I'm sure," I started tartly, glaring unseeingly at the dwarves in front of us. "That you're remembering how very _un_ appealing my hair was for you when we were little."

I certainly did. It had been a constant taunt when I was in the mountains.

"...Hm." Anger rolled through me. This idiot prince with his stupid face and his stupid words and his stupid-

"Hm?" I snapped. "That's all you've got to say for yourself? You called me every name in the book."

"I don't feel like I should be getting all the blame on this one."

I twisted around, snarling up at him. "You're the only one here at the moment."

For a moment, he stared down at me, his eyes calculating. Then he was leaning forward, his eyes traveling slowly to my lips and then back up again, darkening. "Fine, Tori."

"Fine what?" I choked out, my fingers curling involuntarily into his.

"Fine; I'm sorry," he whispered, his breath warm against my lips and his eyes going heavy lidded. "Fine; I was a stupid kid. And fine - I love your hair now."

A lump strangled all the smart retorts that I had, his sweet scent confusing my mind. That was...a _really_ good apology.

"That-" I coughed, forcing myself to look away from him and break his close contact. "Apology semi-accepted."

"Semi?" he mused and I shivered as I felt his words warm my ear.

"You called me carrot top," I snapped, my nose wrinkling up as I remembered the imperious look on his face as he stared down at me. "And said that instead of the torches we could just have me streak through the halls of the mountain."

I huffed at that one, ignoring what I thought sounded a lot like a strangled laugh. He had been a mean one. And his words had cut more than I would or could ever admit. He was my dream when we were growing up. It was hard to know that your prince charming was repulsed by the sight of you. I shifted, suddenly very uncomfortable in my own skin, tugging my coat closer around me.

Silence held for a moment. With every second that ticked by, my skin began to itch more and more. I was great at ruining the mood apparently. Whatever mood we had going for us. Gulping, I brought a hand up to run belatedly through my hair, self-consciously tucking it behind my ears. I wished I could let go of the past - forget about it like Fili and Kili and all the others had seemed to. In truth, I thought I had. The more distance that my brother and I had gained, the farther away all those years had become. I had thought that I was new, all the grime polished away. But coming back to these dwarves…

Fili's hand jerked me from my thoughts, his fingers rough and warm as they still my fingers that had gone to knotting my hair, gently untangling it so that he could toy with it. Breath lodged thickly in my throat as his eyes caught mine.

"Then you can be semi-mad at me for as long as you want to, _hamumal amrul_ ," he murmured softly, his word like warm honey. "I'll still love your hair. Even if it is bright enough to light the halls of Erebor."

"You're pompous," I snarled out, trying to keep down the wave of irrational butterflies that were rolling through me as he brought a couple strands of my hair to his lips. "And I don't like you."

"That's okay," he whispered with an irritatingly knowing smile. "I like you."

"Give me that back." I yanked my hair out of his grip, scooting forward as far as I could on the saddle and slapping the hand on my thigh away. "Don't look at me. Don't talk to me. Don't even _think_ about me, Fili of Durin's line. This is a quest. Not some run down, dodgy inn on the other side of an orc hovel. Stop trying to weasel your way-"

I stopped myself, my mouth slamming shut as I realized the implications that I was making. He was still my prince. No matter how annoying he was being.

"My way where, Tori?" I gritted my teeth at his nearness, my mind fluttering as I felt the hand that wasn't holding the reigns curl around my hip. I didn't say anything. His hand tightened. "Where?"

"Into my sleeping bag!" I hissed, my face flaming. That was all he wanted right? How could he go from being so utterly revolted by my very existence to suddenly being infatuated with me? It was stupid. There had to be motives. I bowed my head, staring hard at my hands as they went white on the leather horn.

Fili took a breath, his hand suddenly loosening on my hip and slipping. This would make him stop all this nonsense. Getting my hopes up - I squeezed my eyes shut. The wind ruffled through the trees, drizzles of sunlight falling through the cover of the canopies. Hooves crunched rhythmically down on the gravel roads.

"He read your letters." I blinked, my brows furrowing as I turned to stare up at Fili who was staring pointedly at the forest around us.

"What?" Red seeped up the fair haired dwarves' neck, scorching his nose as his eyes narrowed and he gave a cough.

"Your letters. The ones that you sent home. Dori would read them aloud to Ori when they came to eat in the great hall." Wind rippled through his hair, his beads clacking against each other as his eyes slowly turned to meet mine. "I heard them and… I… You're very interesting."

"Interesting?" My tongue rebelled against the word. That was hardly a compliment. His cheeks reddened even more as his lips twisted.

"What do you want me to say, Tori?" he grumbled, his eyes swirling with deadliness.

"The truth," I whispered, a giddy kind of excitement lighting inside of me as I saw his eyes flick around and his fingers knot the reigns.

"Are you trying to rile me?" He eyed me suspiciously and I grinned, turning even more in the saddle. For once in the conversation, I felt like I was in control. He was flustered.

"Are you trying to avoid the question?"

"I didn't hear one posed."

"Fine. What did you think of my letters? Truthfully."

"Truthfully I thought you were crazy," he snapped, his dark eyes clapping with mine as he lashed out, one of his big hands curling possessively around my knee. "I thought that a girl that used to be in danger of falling off the side of a bloody mountain, shouldn't be on the lamb from goblins and ogres and Valar knows what else. I thought that the girl that used to cry every time you probed her a little with a few jabs about her hair color, shouldn't be taking up in inns that likely didn't have locks or anything else in the form of protection and a bit of safety. I thought that you were stupid and irrational and so damned sweet that I had to get to know you."

By the time that he was done, his breath was ragged and so was mine. I felt like I had just run a mile and I had whiplash, my head a dizzying array of different possibilities and circumstances. But above all that, I was unbelievably happy. I was so happy that I wanted to lean forward and kiss him even though he looked mad enough to strangle me.

I restrained a smile, watching as his eyes narrowed.

"Interesting," I murmured, turning back to face the front before a goofy grin took hold.

"Interesting?" he grumbled in question, sounding highly annoyed.

"Mm," I whispered in agreement. "Just so."

After a pause, Fili let out a breath. "Does this mean you're forgiven me completely?"

I laughed softly, shaking my head. "Not at all."

* * *

 _So this one was kinda short. But I wanted to get it to you guys since I've been sorta flaky. I kind of feel like some really soggy Frosted Flakes at the moment. But I promise that I'll try to be good. Anyway, you guys know what I like! Oh and also, I have a Hunger Games story up. I really don't want to delete it (I actually got kinda attached to my OC) so if you like that area please take a look. *puppy dog eyes* Kisses and I hope to see your thoughts._


	7. Chapter 6: The Places We Belong

_Thank you all for the reviews! And the follows/favorites! I'm almost to 100 and I'm so happy. I know that I haven't been super consistent with my updates but I promise that in the next few days I will have an update. You all can hold me to it. Also! From this point on, I'll be thanking the reviewers but not responding to them. Nothing personal. I love you all but it does take me a good hour to think up replies. That kind of sound pathetic but it's true. For this chapter, thank you so much to **purpleFairy11** , **megantreat** , **kenz1717** , **.Singer** , and **Ally**. Of course, if you do want me to continue to answer reviews than just tell me. I'll defintely bring it back. I love talking to you guys and you always make me happy._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 6: The Places We Belong_**

By the time that we made camp on the high hills, we were a good day's ride from the plains and far enough from the Shire that Bilbo had receded into his own shell. He was quiet and at every turn we made, his head would slowly turn to the distant valleys of his home. I didn't understand his forlornness. Even though I was half-elf, it had been impressed upon me that the Blue Mountains were never meant to be permanent. I didn't know what a home felt like, not in the way that Master Baggins seemed to.

"I'm losing my patience with the hobbit," Fili murmured to me as he slid from our pony, his hands wrapping comfortably around my waist even as he kept a keen eye on Master Baggins.

"Why?" I inquired, glancing around at the rest of the company curiously. Aside from the bit of a tantrum that he had had when he had found his pockets devoid of all handkerchiefs, he had been relatively quiet, talking softly with Gandalf when the wizard could afford the time.

At the moment, he was taking diligent care of my pony. He seemed like a kindly sort and although he had inquired quite a bit about when we were going to be having tea and eating. And also showering. And dirt. Basically everything. Still - though he had complained - it wasn't as much as I would have thought. And when he got his answer there was no argument and the topic was put to bed. We could have done worse.

"He will gripe and groan until his head hits the ground," Fili said darkly, his eyes strikingly deadly as he stared across the area at the hobbit, his hands still resting softly around my waist. "Then he will toss and turn and shiver until he's so exhausted that he can do nothing but sleep. And tomorrow he will wake up and the whole ordeal will repeat itself."

I stared up at the golden haired dwarf in front of me, for a moment trying to digest the savage look that colored his eyes to an arctic chill.

"I think you might be being a little hard on the hobbit," I finally said, softening my voice as his eyes snapped to me. Around my waist, I felt his fingers flex as he silently took in my words.

This kind of cowering and griping wasn't the dwarven way and I could understand why Fili was angered by it. The hobbit was torn down by a simple journey - one that would end in a few months, a year at the most - and we had barely left the shire. It had been countless years since the dwarves of Durin's line had been journeying. They had a home but were unable to go back to it. It must have been incredibly agitating to have someone so unreliable to count on something so vital to the final leg of the journey.

"He is risking his life for us, _uzbadu men_ ," I added, bringing a hand forward to run gently along his forearm.

For a moment, he didn't say anything, his eyes softening. There was such gentleness there that for a moment, I caught my breath.

"We're all risking our lives," he whispered and my eyes fluttered shut as his fingers skated softly along my cheek. "The hobbit doesn't get a pass just because he found out later than we did."

And then he was moving past me, whispering to the pony as he unloaded her burden. It shook me to the core. My eyes drifted to the hobbit, his eyes forlorn as he took his time with my mare. He looked like he didn't know what to do. He had wanted adventure and now that he had it, it seemed like he didn't really want it.

But everyone needed a friend.

"Master hobbit," I called, taking my pack from the horse and striding toward the startled fellow with a smile. "How are you faring? Has everything turned out as you hoped?"

For a moment, Bilbo eyed me suspiciously, seemingly incredulous at my willingness to talk with him. "...Yes. Yes, very well. Um, er… And yourself, Miss Tori?"

"You have a good memory, Master Baggins." My hands began to pick at the straps weighing down the horse. I wasn't quite sure that he knew how to take down a horse's burden. His eyes were intent on my movements as I took out the bridle, careful of her teeth as she shook her head and huffed. She definitely didn't like the headpiece. "But you seem to be very bad at lying."

"Ex-excuse me." I leaned around the horse to give him a reassuring smile. He looked like he was being hunted.

"How are you faring? Truly?" We worked in silence for a moment; me removing piece by piece of packs and straps and Bilbo setting them neatly near the tree that the mare was tethered to.

The hobbits mouth opened and closed as I waited patiently, brushing a hand through the mare's main. "It's very far from home," he finally whispered, sounding close to tears.

"There's still time to get out of this," I whispered for his ears only and out of the corner of my eyes I saw the gray figure of the wizard tip towards us. All the others had begun to set up camp, laying out their blankets and starting a fire. Across the camp, Fili's eyes caught me and I could see the quiet criticism there. I focused down on brushing out the mares fur, watching as her eyes went drowsy. "If there is a single doubt in your mind - one bit of resistance to our cause - then you should air it. And leave."

Calmly, I met his scared eyes. He didn't know why I was telling him this, I could see that swirling through them. And more than that, he was beginning to realize that he was involved in something that he didn't fully understand.

"Why does this mean so much? Is it the gold? The honor?" I pursed my lips at the questions.

"I suppose it has something to do with the honor." I smiled. "The gold isn't anything to scoff at either… But… But more than that, it's about home. Our home. Some place that we feel safe. Some place that we can own rather than borrow. We just want what everyone else is born with, Master Baggins. Not to rob or to take or to fight and die without ever knowing what security feels like. What you've come home to every single day, away from the rain and scorn and worry."

I finally looked up from the mares soft fur, meeting his soft eyes with a half-hearted smile. "I'm sure you can understand that, can you not, Bilbo?"

Finally - There would be a place where we could rest away from the world just for a little while. I could taste the sweetness of it on my tongue, lulling a part of my mind that I had ignored for a very long time into a start of blissful ignorance.

"Yes - Yes." The hobbit coughed, looking away from my invasive stare quickly. His voice was so choked that for a moment I felt sorry for him. He didn't know this kind of pain. It was a longing that very few had to experience. He turned, facing in the general direction that we had traveled. The sun peaked over the bends, whispering through the trees to die them the color of burning coals. A warm kind of coolness entered the air as the final gasp of the day receded with the sun. "Yes, Miss Tori. I can understand very well."

Perhaps all was not lost on our burglar after all. Nodding, I slung my bag over my shoulder and started in the direction of my brothers.

"Wait!" I turned, glancing back at the hobbit who had his head bent over his pack in concentration. Briefly, his eyes flicked up to meet mine, a few curls falling across his forehead. "Before you go… I've been meaning to ask you… Do all dwarf women look like you?"

Shock made my eyes go wide, my muscles seizing up. Quickly, the hobbit hurried to correct himself. "No - I mean - You are very pretty! You are -"

"No," I cut him off, stopping him as his face went a fiery red. I blushed, looking away. "No. Not all - Um… There are no others that look like myself, Master Bilbo."

And in that moment I felt so alone and lost that I could have burst into tears.

Before he could ask anymore uncomfortable questions, I hurried away, going to the small bit of space that my brothers had decided to take up. It was located just to the right of a massive overhang that would shade the fire from water. On the other side there was a cluster of trees, shading the hillside.

"Are you okay, Tori?" Ori gently inquired, his eyes concerned as he stopped me, pausing as he rolled out and organized our three sleeping blankets. Dori was already fluttering around Bombur who was heading the cooking for the evening. Both rather adept with herbs and shared the same zeal for the kitchen. Nori was either off gathering wood for the growing fire or hunting with Kili and Dwalin who were all wonderful. "You don't look too good."

"Um, yeah." I blinked, trying to calm myself. I had always known my place. I had also never really discussed it with anyone else. It was just a lot more invasive than I thought it would be. I placed a reassuring hand on my brothers arm, quickly moving past him to roll out my pack. They had left a spot just big enough for me, nearest to the overhang.

And also just beside Fili who was watching me with a critical expression.

"What did he tell you, Tori?" I didn't look up at his words, spoken harshly. Distantly, the wind whistled through the cracks and dips in the mountain, rustling the few trees around us. The sun had set faster than I had expected, the fire already cutting through the dim light. " _Amrul_?"

My teeth sunk into my lip as I beat out my pillow. Why was it so hard to say? Why did it feel so idiotically embarrassing? Gentle fingers skimmed along my jaw, drawing my attention up into deadly blue eyes. He was angry. I gulped, softly pushing his hand away and rolling under my blankets.

"Tori-"

"Stop," I whispered, shutting my eyes. I didn't want to talk about this. I didn't want to have to tell the prince of Erebor, the heir to the throne of Thorin Oakenshield that I wasn't sure what would become of me after the mountains were reclaimed.

Maybe I would leave again. Maybe Tori would fade out just like she had so many years ago.

"You can tell me-" I hated the gentleness in his voice. I hated it because in that sweetness was an ignorance. He would still be the sweet prince - that would never change. But me - what the hell was I?

"Nothing happened between me and the hobbit," I snapped, turning my back on the rest of the camp so that all I could see was open air and distant mountains. "And even if it had, it is my problem. Good night, Fili."

And with that I shut my eyes and tuned out the quiet shuffle of the rest of the camp.

* * *

The next day dawned with rain in the clouds.

"Eat," Fili whispered, grabbing my hand to shove an apple into it. His hair was a ruffled mess and his eyes seemed to be tired and drawn.

"I don't-" I yelped softly as his hands curled around my waist and lifted me effortlessly onto the horse, his gaze unflinching as he stared up at me.

"Eat it, _hamamul amrul_." There was no give in his stare as one of his hands curled around my thigh and gave it a small squeeze. He had been very drawn all morning, his eyes lowering to the ground every time that Thorin past by. Briefly, I wondered what had happened while I slept last night.

As I watched Fili, his eyes moved restlessly about the camp as the others took everything down and stopped on the hobbit. Slowly, his eyes narrowed, striking through with an angry grey as his mouth thinned. Bilbo looked to be excessively edgy this morning, his eyes flicking around and dark circles already apparent. As Kili laced up his horse beside the hobbit, I saw the little man edge away, pressing into the horse's side.

"Did something happen, my prince?" I asked softly in Khuzdul, drawing his eyes back to me. I didn't like this expression on his face. He looked more like a king with his own world of troubles than I had seen before. I didn't like the lines that marred his brows or the darkness to his usually playful, mocking eyes. "You seem… Is everything alright?"

Before I could think better of it, my fingers were traveling along his cheeks, the stubble shadowing his jaw tickling my fingertips. Astonished, I watched as his eyes drifted shut and he leaned into the touch. My heart constricted. In that moment, I wanted him all to myself. I wanted - I wanted something I shouldn't.

"I just made a mistake," he finally whispered, tipping his head down so that it rested warmly against my thighs, my fingers sliding into his honey hair. "A stupid mistake."

Confusion furrowed my brows. It was odd hearing the boy who had declared his own greatness when we were children say that he had done anything wrong.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, Fili," I finally whispered, dragging a hand gently through the soft strands and braids. "If it was really something that terrible than I would have been woken, no?"

He chuckled as I nudged his ear, his eyes flashing up at me. And then he made something that made my breath catch. He turned my hand and pressed a gentle kiss to my palm, whispering something so softly that I didn't catch the words. As it was, the only reason I knew that he was speaking at all was because I could feel the soft flutter of his lips against my skin.

"What?" I asked as he pulled away, trying to catch his gaze but only seeing the slight tip of his lips as he straightened the packs on our mare.

"I said that you need to eat," he said, swinging up behind me and reaching around me to grab the reins.

"You're very bossy," I mumbled as he tapped the apple and I rolled my eyes, finally taking a bite. Until that moment, I hadn't realized how hungry I actually was. "Next time, I'll let you cry and won't come to your rescue like I did today."

"Mm," he murmured and I shivered as I felt the words slide along my ears. "I highly doubt that. But it's cute that you think so, _amrul_."

I huffed. What a snotty prince I had gotten myself involved with.

* * *

 _As always, I hope that you liked this chapter and if you did, you know how to let me know!_

 _Uzbadu men: My lord_

 _Hamamul amrul: little love_

 _Amrul: Love_


	8. Chapter 7: Hindsight

_I told you I would have another chapter up soon! *Blows apologetic kisses to you all* I wanted to thank the people who reviewed last chapter particularly **trouvaille** (I'm still thinking about you too, though, **Guest**.) She gave me a great suggestion which I fully intent to take. And as for her questions on this being a fix-it fic, that, my wonderful readers, is a secret. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and review and follow/favorite if you do please._

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Hindsight_

 _Looking back on it, there were many things that caused a prince from the hills of Ered Luin, born with the rock of Erebor in his veins and a small, lost girl with an unknown father and an unknown mother to become "involved." We could go back to the night when slender fingers, white as snow and delicate as the sapling of a willow left Tori to die in the bushes of a human village. We could even go back farther when a dwarf took the hand of an elf for the first time. But for that, we would need much more time and time, no matter how long your days number, is precious and more valuable than mithril or the three jewels of Silmaril._

 _So for now, we'll start in the middle, when the world was not too young but still naive and delicately honest in its simple ways._

* * *

 ** _Five Years Before..._**

At first, it was annoying.

"She's written again." Fili could hear the excited whisper of Dori from across the great hall, his low voice and hopeful eyes making the young prince feel a sort of agitation that he rarely knew. It was a weekly ritual - one that was becoming more and more obnoxious as the months past.

Chairs scraped together and food platters were pushed aside as the droning of old dwarves started up. Forget manning the mines or preparing for the oncoming struggles that the dwarves of the Blue Mountains would have to face, they all must listen to the babbling of a half-elf.

"Aren't you coming?" Kili inquired. A young dwarf with few troubles other than the ones that involved steel and the warm glances of the opposite sex, Kili had little on his mind. He didn't harbor the same kind of resentment that Fili and Thorin and some of the older dwarves knew. It was a new kind of age with new kinds of thoughts and ideals. No longer would the dwarves look out through stone windows at the small creatures below their fortresses.

They had been forced out of that life. Forced into hard labor and bargains with humans whose minds were tricky and dark compared to the dwarves' and elves' who had known no other way of life but hard work and honesty.

"She's probably made it past the rivers of _Glandiun_ and _Greyflood_."

In that moment, Fili thought that his brother was the stupidest person who lived in the mountains. _Anyone_ could make it past those rivers. But Kili adored the Tori girl for reasons that completely boggled Fili. For what felt like hours, the young, sunflower haired prince would have to listen to the constant babble of his idiot brother:

"She was always so fast, brother."

"Do you remember how she would climb trees?"

"Why can't you be more like her?"

"I have no one to play with now."

Sending his brother a harsh glare, Fili slid back from the tables and made his way moodily out of the Great Halls. The only thing that had brought him there was the thought that he would get some rest from the drills that both Dwalin and Thorin insisted he take part in. They were prepping him to be the next king like his uncle would drop any day now. As it were, the young prince could barely comprehend Thorin Oakenshield being any other health but the most supreme. He adored his uncle like he would have adored his own father.

"Have I missed it?" _Dis. The mother of both Kili and Fili, future heirs to the throne of Durin, daughter of Thrian, sister of both Frerin and Thorin._ Brown hair stroked through with blonde curled around her face, only held in place by a series of braids. A beard of the same color shadowed her jaw. Her face was angular, her jaw and cheekbones coming from her father and his father before him and passing down to both Fili and Kili. It was the features of the line of Durin, the true heirs. But her eyes - her eyes were her mother's, soft and blue in the lamplight of the halls.

" _Khagun_ ," Fili whispered, bowing his head. It was a reverence that Dis scoffed at for she had only seen it given by her brothers to her own mother.

"Stop that," she snapped, slapping a hand over her sons cheek hard enough that he jerked away. "Do you think I want that kind of greeting from someone who I've seen naked and pooping all over himself?"

Red burst across the young dwarves cheeks as he spluttered. "Mother-"

"This is what I get for leaving you in the care of that big oaf. _Kuna, unna. Lu', unna._ It's like I'm his bloody maid. It's that properness that ran off all the women, I tell you." Her eyes flashed wickedly as she turned to her horror-struck son once more. "Now, how do you address your mother?"

" _Kha-_ " Another hard slap and he cursed under his breath, his eyes watering.

"You answer my question!" Dis exclaimed, grinning at her son's foul mouth and patting his un-bruised cheek lovingly. Her blue eyes lit up with excitement. "Now… Have I missed it?"

"Missed what?" The young dwarf muttered, flinching when his mother's hand moved a fraction. And then glowering as she burst into hysterically happy laughter. How a woman so small could be so abrasive was beyond him.

"The elf girl? Her letters? She writes so beautifully. And about so many things!" _Irritation_. This whole entire evening was becoming more and more irritating and annoying than Fili could have ever predicted. "Can you imagine living like Nori and she do? It's magical!"

With all this gushing, Fili found it hard to believe that he was still standing on stone and not sinking under an onslaught of water.

"She writes about unimportant things," Fili snapped. And it was true. Tori sister to Nori, Dori and Ori wrote about the market places of _Nordinbad_ and _Eriador_. She wrote about the people she saw and how it made her feel and what it was missing and who she was missing.

And maybe that was part of why Fili always felt so utterly irritated when he listened to her letters, the beautiful words of a girl he was ashamed and confused to admit that he thought was beautiful as well, echoing off the walls. She was forbidden and even to dwarves that is tempting to the young and brash who find even the smallest dangers mysterious and beautiful.

But there was something about her - something about the ways that she had refused to cry when children were cruel or worse, when adults were cruel. It was something about the way that he had never spoken to her but always seemed to have the misfortune of running into her at her most vulnerable moments. And more than that, it was because he had never said a word. He had never approached her when he had found her resting on one of the mountain ledges, silent but crying, her hair catching fire in the setting sun.

The young prince of Durin found her utterly enchanting. But his uncle had taught him enough to know that such emotions were young. And that was also why Fili pressed them down until they were nothing more than an annoying buzz in his ears.

"She's always saying that she doesn't understand things," the young, naive, utterly confused yet irritated prince lashed out, earning a knowing glance from his mother. "She doesn't understand why the humans are so loud. She doesn't understand why the elves are so quiet. She doesn't understand why the water only seems to take her one way. I have a hard time seeing how a girl like that could-"

"Be so well traveled and intelligent?" Dis inquired, giving him a crushing stare and an unimpressed once over. The prince's lips thinned, his eyes so like his father's snapping in the dim light. Dis knew that this look did not come from the high browed ways of her people but from the merchants that toiled in the blood of Fili and Kili's father's. "It takes a far bigger person than you or I to admit the things that she doesn't understand. It take humility. Something that you, my _brave_ , _stupid_ son would do well to learn."

And with that, her calloused hands patting gently at the young princes cheek and her robes whistling along the floors, she hurried to read what Tori had written.

Humility, oddly enough, isn't something that can be taught. It is an emotion that will only come from the mixture of many others - love and fear, trust and honesty. And that is the reason that the heir to the throne of Erebor, who had been taught how to fight and speak and when to give smiles and commands, was so utterly lost.

Fili thought about it for days. He toiled over the idea of humility. Being young and naive, he thought that he knew. He argued with his mother in his mind a million times. When he closed his eyes, his mind circled around all the things that he _should_ have said. And because he knew the girl who seemed to know so much more than he did, it made the annoyance even worse.

Slowly but with no free will of his own, Fili's thoughts were beginning to revolve around her and her stupidly beautiful words.

"Do you have the letters?" Dori stared up at him, his meal of meat and bread sitting half-eaten in front of him. Fili coughed, looking away before straightening and trudging on awkwardly. "The ones from the elf-girl?"

Ori's eyes broke away from his journal, turning slowly up to stare at the blonde dwarf. "...Tori?"

"That's the one." Fili knew her name. Ori knew that Fili knew her name. And Dori knew that both Fili and Kili _should_ know his sister's name simply due to the fact that the group used to throw mud-balls at each other. Fili coughed again. "Do you have her letters?"

"Why do you ask?" Deeply protective, Dori didn't like the uncertainty that came from handing over something that he had treasured for so long. He kept them in a box that was incidentally inside another box which was locked up tight beneath his bed.

"I…" Fili didn't have an answer. In vain, he muddled through his own mind before something overcame him and he bowed his head, his voice going soft. "I just want to read them. _Akuf_?"

Who knew that something so small could change someone's mind so quickly? Both Dori and Ori nodded and by the end of the day, a small, floral print box was sitting in front of Fili along with a note from Dori warning the prince of what he would do if so much as one letter was ripped.

Fili slaving over them, reading them so many times that he thought Tori's own voice was whispering to him. Years later he would find that the voice he had been hearing was so much different from the one that she now possessed. But things come to us when we need them and what Fili needed was the voice of a childhood friend. He needed the girl who screamed insults at him and walked through the halls barefoot, who cut her hair to the scalp because it got in her way when she was running after his brother and him.

 _I miss you,_ the letters read again and again. _I miss my home with the boys that used to pull on my hair and where the food was hearty and good. I miss your tea times and your cookies. How are you doing? Tell me, how are Fili and Kili doing? The king and his princes? Fili was always so arrogant but I suppose that's what all princes are born to._

And it was so ridiculously true that the young prince laughed. She was right. Fili knew it and in that moment he was sure that everyone else in these halls knew it as well. Another letter:

 _For the first time, I feel like I could have been anything. Sitting on this rock, if I close my eyes I can pretend that I am a dwarf or an elf or maybe even a human._ And then there was a line scribbled out, the ink just light enough that Fili could make out the words: _But in fact, I am-_

Fili's mouth went dry. There wasn't a single word that could finish that sentence - because Tori didn't have one. A million miles away, the girl with the dragon's fire hair had no words that she could think of to describe herself. She was neither dwarf nor human. She had neither family nor was she homeless. She was a mystery to even herself and that is the most terrifying feeling that anyone will ever have to endure.

The thing about change is that it can happen all at once in very rare cases. When circumstances and time collide together, a being can be snapped from themselves like a bone being set. And like a bone being set, it hurts and it takes longer to heal than we would expect.

And although no one could say that it was a simple line from a simple girl who was neither dwarf nor elf that made Fili change, no one could say that she had no part in it. Because Fili knew what she meant. Sometimes, when he was so beat up from training with Dwalin, his arms pounding with fatigue and his legs barely able to carry him, he would go out to the place that he had seen Tori crying and for a moment, he would pretend he was somewhere else.

And although, Tori and Fili were surely not the only ones to feel this, they were connected by time and coincidences and in the end that is all that keeps fate moving.

" _Neddar_."

It had been months since Fili had returned the box of precious letters to Dori and Kili and Fili were sitting out on a ledge that overlooked the valleys of the Blue Mountains. The wind carried the sweet snow that only could be found on the highest mountains as well as the damp rock that every dwarf should know by birth. If not for the setting sun, even beneath their thick, fur-lined jackets, the brothers would not be able to sit out here.

"Are you alright? Has anything happened?"

Fili's gaze stayed out of the valley, his eyes calm like an untapped spring. In the months since Fili had memorized those letters, he had become calmer. When Dori read to the Great Halls, Kili was surprised to see his brother stay. "Why do you ask?"

"You just seem…" Kili shrugged. He was still young and his brother had come to know something that it would take a very long time for the hazel-eyed dwarf to understand. " _Burtul_."

Fili's eyes remained where they were. "Mm. I hadn't noticed."

And annoying though it may be, sometimes that's just how fate is.

* * *

 _Khuzdul:_

 _Khagun: Honored mother_

 _Kuna, unna. Lu', unna.: Yes, honored sister. No, honored sister._

 _Akuf: Please?_

 _Neddar: Honored brother._

 _Burtul: Different_


End file.
